Call to Darkness
by Stahn Aileron
Summary: AKA To Love and To Lose. Modified Version up in prep for a sequel. Covers the time period from two years before and leading right into the Movie. Lime Content
1. Chapter 1

OH MEGAMI-SAMA! I hate MSWord's HTML feature...It was decent before...But now they went overboard with it...How hard it it to implement pure, HTML only? None of this XML crap and stuff...Course FF.net ain't helping either, stripping some of the more useful tags from uploads and it's convoluted conversions...*sigh* Still, my first foray into HTML editing...Things I'll do to get things just my way.   
  
In any event....This is a Modified version (read: mild re-write) of my original fic. This is in preparation for a sequel (Iknow I promised one about a year ago, but I didn't have access to a comp consistently until recent.) After some thought, I realized I sorta screwed up a few details about how the movie started. Hopefully this will correct that minor detail. (I intend this bit to lead right into the movie.)   
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies: I don't own Nadesico at all, not even a little bit. (Nope, not even a pixel or particle.) All characters, trademarks, etc. are property of their respective (true) owners. I'm merely borrowing them for literary usage. This work is meant for entertainment only and is freely distributed given that credit is given to the author. This work is not to be used for profit, blah, blah, etc. Any copyright infringement lawsuit will get you nothing cause I don't have much...^_^ Most fanfic author are poor (or else we'd be PUBLISHING our work, rather than writing fanfiction).   
  
Please enjoy the fic. The original version is still here as the last "chapter" if you you wish to compare.   
  


* * *

  


**Call to Darkness: Chapter 1**   
_"Spark of Life/Dying Flame"_

  
Everyone stood as the piano started playing. Akito stood at the altar, fidgeting a little bit from his nervousness. He looked around the altar, looking at his best men, Seiya and Jun, and the bridesmaids, Yukina, Minato, and Megumi. Jun was a natural choice and Seiya had eagerly volunteered to be a best man, a bit too eagerly, now that Akito thought it over. Minato and Yukina had happily agreed to be the bridesmaids…Megumi was a bit reluctant when Yurika asked her, but had nonetheless agreed.   
Everyone watched as Ruri, the flower girl, walked up the isle. After today, she would be Akito and Yurika's adopted daughter. Ruri had been surprised when Yurika had mentioned the subject, but after getting over her shock, she happily agreed, stating something along the lines of, "Why not? I'm more or less an idiot too," with a smile. She had read much about weddings, with the help of Omoikane, and was now following what she read to the letter, spreading some flower petals as she walked. She even had a hint of a smile on her face. _It's about time they got around to this,_ she thought, looking at Akito. She reached the altar and took her place by the bridesmaid, who each gave her a warm smile…except Yukina, who just had a smirk planted on her face.   
Everyone's attention went back down the isle to watch as Yurika, escorted by her father, come down. Her father had insisted on a large and extravagant wedding, but Yurika just wanted something reasonably simple. As it was her wedding, she won out. She walked down the isle, dressed in a simple, but elegant, white wedding dress with a veil covering her face. The dress trailed about three feet behind her on the grass.   
When they reached the altar, her father gave her a short hug and took his seat in the first row of the audience. Akito stepped forward and took Yurika's right hand, wrapping their finger together, and stepped up to the altar. When they stood before the priest, he started…Well, no…He wasn't a priest, it was Prospector, but he wanted to preside over this…As well as shave a few bucks from the bill, since NERGAL was helping to pay for the wedding. He was happy when he learned Yurika wanted something simple. So, he got a permit from NERGAL qualifying him as a priest for the occasion. No one complained.   
"Ladies, gentlemen, dearly beloved," he started. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Misumaru Yurika and Tenkawa Akito in holy matrimony. Before I proceed, does anyone here wish to state any reason for these two not to wed or forever hold their peace?" A silent pause covered the ceremony. Reflexively, several people glanced at Megumi, who stood at the altar quietly, thinking. _I wish it was me standing next to him,_ she thought, _but at least I got to be a part of such a big event for them…I'm happy for them…_She wasn't completely convinced of her thoughts however, but she kept that thought to herself. She noticed that Akito and Yurika were looking at her after breaking out of her thoughts. She returned a small smile, which they too returned. Jun, too, had similar thoughts for the occasion.   
After about a minute…   
"I take the silence as a sign to continue," Prospector said. "Very well. If the couple would please step forward." Yurika and Akito comply. Prospector turned to Yurika. "Misumaru Yurika, do you take Tenkawa Akito to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"   
"I do," Yurika replied, facing Akito and squeezing his hand as she said it.   
Prospector now turned to Akito. "Tenkawa Akito, do you take Misumaru Yurika as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"   
"I do," Akito said, returning Yurika's hand squeeze.   
"May I have the rings, please?" Prospector asked. Jun and Seiya dug into their pockets and each produced one ring. Jun handed his to Yurika while Seiya handed his to Akito. "Now, place these rings upon each other hand and repeat after me." Prospector paused to let them place the ring on one another. Akito placed his on her first; she did the same for him. When they were done, they looked up to Prospector. "With this ring," he said, "I thee wed."   
"With this ring, I thee wed," they said together.   
"By the powers vested in me by the United Earth Government and NERGAL Heavy industries, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations! You may now kiss the bride." Everyone cheered and applauded as Akito lifted Yurika's veil and kissed her. The bridesmaid had tears in their eyes, as well as Yurika's father. Jun stood by and watched, nodding to himself. _If she's happy, I can live with this,_ he thought, eyes closed. Seiya, on the other hand, was thinking other thoughts.   
_Okay, now that it's over, lemme get my free kisses from the bride and her maids before I have to go back to…_He turned to glance at where his wife was sitting with his family…_her_ he thought. While his wife's head was turned toward Akito and Yurika's kiss and her face had a smile, her eyes were on Seiya. For an instant, he remembered why he married her. Although, right now, he wanted those kisses…When Yurika and Akito broke their kiss, he walked up to them.   
"Ahem," he coughed.   
"Oh, Seiya-san!" Yurika said, giving him a hug. "Thank you so much for the arrangements. The setting you made here is great!" She gave him her usually broad, sweet smile.   
"Yeah, Seiya, thanks a lot!" Akito said, shaking his hand.   
"Well…it wasn't a problem…I have to thank you guys for letting do it. Not working on the Nadesico these past couple of years was boring," he said with some modesty. "However, it's customary for the best man, no, I mean men," he corrected, glancing back at Jun by the altar, "to be kissed by the bride and her entourage. I'll take that as payment." He motioned for Jun to come over.   
"Seiya-san, you never stop, do you?" Yurika laughed, giving him and Jun a peck on the cheek. Akito watched as the bridesmaid did similar, except Yukina.   
"Yuck! I am _not_ gonna kiss that old pervert!" she declared.   
"Come on, Yukina. It's tradition," Minato argued. Megumi nodded in agreement.   
"No way! Jun, sure," she smiled, proceeding to give him a kiss on the cheek. "The old man, no!" She stuck out her tongue at him.   
"Yukina…" Minato started, but was stopped by Yurika.   
"It's okay. It's a modern wedding. Let her do what she wants." Yurika, holding on to Akito's arm, smiled at Yukina.   
"Hai, kancho," Minato said, letting her old captain win, and walked off to join the crowd, joined by Seiya and Jun.   
"Arigato, Yurika-sama!" Yukina gave Yurika a big hug and gave Akito a short kiss on the cheek. She went off to follow Minato.   
"Meg-chan!" several people screamed. Everyone by the altar turned to see what was going on. Surrounding Megumi were several people, apparently fans. "Megumi-san, can we have your autograph," they yelled out.   
"Umm, of course," she replied, caught off guard. She wasn't expecting fans to run up to her here. She started to sign autographs for the people surrounding her.   
"Hmm…Megumi is so popular these days," Yurika commented.   
"Yeah…Must be because of the new series she's doing now," Akito replied. "Come on, Yurika. We've been standing all day. Let's go sit down at the table."   
"Hai, Akito-kun! Ruri-chan, ikimashoo!" They went over to a table by the altar and sat down. As they did, people started coming over to give their personal congratulations to the newly wed couple. After several dozen people had stopped by, Megumi came by to join them at the table.   
"Whew!" she breathed in exhaustion. "I didn't expect so many fans here this evening."   
Akito and Yurika looked at her, then each other. "Well, umm," Akito started, "everyone we invited was allowed to bring up to two guests with them…I guess when people heard you would be here, they started looking for ways to get in…We weren't expecting so many people here ourselves." Akito gave a shrug.   
"Oh…Gee…My career must be doing better than I thought," she laughed, taking in a view of the crowd.   
"Ano…Akito, aren't we missing some people?" Yurika asked.   
"Hmm…You know, I think we are. Hey, where are Ryoko, Hikaru, and Izumi? I haven't seen them here yet."   
Everyone gave a shrug. At that moment, the noise from the crowd died down. In the background, you could hear what sounded like jet engine. Several moments later, three figures flew over the wedding area, causing a hard wind to blow across it. Everyone looked up to see three Aestivalises pulling up into the air and start skywriting. In white smoke, they spelled out "Omettedo" in Japanese in the sky. When they were done, they blasted back down to ground level and landing in the parking area reserved for invited guests.   
"Looks like I spoke too soon," Akito said, giving a sigh as he read the skywriting. Several minutes later, the three pilots came over to see Yurika and Akito. "Thanks for the message, you guys," Akito said. Both he and Yurika stood to greet their old friends with hugs.   
"Heh. Had to make an entrance, you know?" Ryoko said with a smirk. "Although, I do have to admit, it was Izumi's idea to do that. Go figure." Everyone's jaw dropped at that fact.   
"You're kidding, right?" Ruri asked, completely shocked…and a bit afraid.   
"Nope," Hikaru answered. "She, for once, made sense." She shook her head.   
"I suppose you want an explanation?" Ryoko asked, which was answered by everyone nodding. "Well, the three of us were at a bar one night, trying to think of something to get you guys…We all got sorta drunk…Then Izumi here mentions this…I for one thought I went off the deep end since she was making sense. Thought I was dreaming it or something. But…Well…As you can see…" She pointed up at the sky.   
"Soo ka?" everyone said at once. They looked to where Izumi was standing to get confirmation, but she had already mingled into crowd, most likely making non-sense comments like she usually did.   
"So, Ruri-Ruri, how's it like to be a family?" Hikaru asked, looking at the couple.   
"It's…okay," Ruri replied simply. She was in a unique position now.   
"Ruri? Hoshino Ruri?" Someone said behind Ruri. Everyone turned to see who it was. Standing there was a boy, about Ruri's age. "Are you Hoshino Ruri?" he asked.   
"Aa…You are…?" Ruri replied, wondering who would know her without her knowing it.   
"Aa, gomen nasai! I'm Mabiki Harry. I'm undergoing training at NERGAL as an operator for a Nadesico class ship. So you're the famous Nadesico operator?" He gave her a warm smile.   
"Aa…Soo desu ka? Although, technically, I think my name would now be Tenkawa Ruri?" She looked at Akito and Yurika to be sure.   
"Ano…I think she's right, Akito-kun," Yurika said thoughtfully. "You are the man of the house now, and we should take on your name."   
Akito objected. "No no no!" He directed his next statement at Ruri. "Now, Ruri-chan, you don't have to do that. We adopted you. You can keep your name if you want."   
Ruri sat there for a moment, thinking it over. On one hand, they were kind enough to adopt her. She finally had a real mother and father, a family. She felt obligated to do what it took to be a traditional family with them. On the other hand, she's had her name for as long as she lived and was sort of attached to the name. At the very least, if she kept it, it would make a few things in life easier to deal with…   
"If you say so, Akito-san." She turned to Harry, who quietly stood there during the short debate. "In that case, then I am Hoshino Ruri." She stood and gave a short bow.   
Harry returned the bow before talking again. "I'm almost done with my training, but I wonder…Would you give me some tips on managing a ship?" Ruri just stared at him. He explained. "Everything I've done has been in simulations. No real experience. I just wanted to get some advice from someone who's done it already."   
"Oh…" Ruri blushed a bit. This was the first time someone came up to her asking for advice on anything. Usually, she was the one trying to figure things out. "I guess it's okay…" She looked back at Akito and Yurika again, who were smiling at her. They seem happy that this happened.   
"Go ahead, Ruri. Have some fun," Akito reassured. Yurika nodded vigorously in agreement.   
"Arigato gozaimasu!" Harry said, bowing. Ruri and Harry walked off, Harry asking several questions and Ruri calmly answering what she could, which was more or less everything he asked.   
The pilots and Megumi stayed for a little longer before joining the crowd. Yurika and Akito had some time to themselves. They oriented themselves so they faced out toward the ocean. They had chosen this place for their wedding because of the view of the sea. The cliff they were on was about 500 feet above the waters, but they could just make out the sounds of water crashing against the rocks below, even with all the noise behind them. They sat there, holding onto each other, Yurika resting her head on Akito's shoulder. It was late evening now, and the sun was near setting, casting long, but dim, shadows. They sat and watched the sun set; its golden glow reflected in the water, the sky turning yellow, orange, red; then a dark shade of purple. When it was almost completely dark, floodlights lit up the reception area. Everyone was still having fun.   
Yurika was almost dozing off when someone tapped Akito on his shoulder, causing him to wake Yurika up.   
"Akito-san." It was Ruri.   
"Hai, Ruri. Nani?" he asked.   
"Umm…Nothing. I just wanted to let you know I'm back." At that moment, Yurika sat up and saw Ruri standing next to Akito.   
"Ruri-chan! How was your talk with…Harry? Right? Where is he?" Yurika said, looking around for Harry.   
"I'm done with Harry. He had to leave. He has more training in the morning to go through." She continued to stand there.   
"Oh…Akito, maybe we should go too? It's getting late, and I'm getting a bit tired." Yurika said   
"Yeah, I guess we should. Ruri, are you ready to go?"   
"Hai."   
"Then let's go and tell everyone." Yurika and Akito stood and walked into the crowd, heading for the Aestivalis parked at the end of the isle. The crowd parted for them to pass through. Stopping at the foot of the Aestivalis, Yurika turned around and announced, "I'm gonna toss the bouquet now!" At that, every woman in the crowd gathered around the Tenkawa's, pushing a bit to get a good spot. Yurika turned around, facing away from them, and tossed her bouquet over her shoulder. Every woman reached out for it. When Yurika turned back around, she saw who had caught the bouquet: It was Megumi.   
"Ganbatte, Meg-chan!" Yurika yelled, then climbed into the Aestivalis's cockpit. Megumi's eyes began to tear a little as she watched Akito help both Yurika and Ruri into the Aestivalis, getting in himself afterwards and closing the cockpit.   
Everyone cleared the area and gave out a final cheer as the Aestivalis launched. Once in the air, it released a banner saying "Just Married" and circled the area once before flying off. Everyone watched until it disappeared before going back to the party. Everyone, except one person: she stood there, staring in the direction the Aestivalis had disappeared, clutching the bouquet to her heart, tears falling like rain onto the flowers. Everyone left her alone.   
_He's gone…_   
  


* * *

  
They arrived at their home shortly. Built nearly two years, it was also something NERGAL and Seiya had done for them. With Ruri's help, Seiya was able to recruit the old Engineering team from the Nadesico to help build the home. NERGAL funded the project, both in terms of money as well as materials. It seems that after the Jovian-Earth War, NERGAL couldn't exactly afford at that moment to pay everyone. So, they offered compensation in other forms. Apparently, Akatsuki wanted NERGAL's capital assets put into more investments instead of paychecks.   
Yurika and Akito lived here ever since it was completed, and Ruri joined them shortly afterwards, after convincing NERGAL to allow Omoikane to come with her. Even Omoikane insisted on being with Ruri, so NERGAL reluctantly let the AI be with her. It was now in charge of the Tenkawa's home. Both Omoikane and Ruri agreed to the condition that Omoikane would be returned upon the completion of the new Nadesico-class ship being built.   
Akito jumped down first, then help Ruri and Yurika down from the cockpit.   
"Ruri-chan, go on ahead. Yurika and I will catch up with you," Akito said as he helped Yurika down.   
"Hai," Ruri responded, walking off to the front door. "I'll leave the door open."   
"Arigato, Ruri," Akito and Yurika said in unison.   
Ruri reached the front door and spoke out loud, "Omoikane, it's me." A comm window came up saying, "Welcome back, Ruri!" The door opened to let Ruri in. "Omoikane, leave the door open for the Captain and Akito," she said as she walked in. "And tell them I'll be in my room upstairs." Another comm window pooped up, saying, "Gotcha!" Ruri headed upstairs for her room.   
Outside, Yurika and Akito took their time walking to the door, admiring the starlit night. When they reached the door, Akito stepped behind Yurika and lifted her up without any warning.   
"Ahh!" she yelped. "Akito, what're you doing!"   
"It's tradition for the groom to carry the bride across the threshold, right? I'm just following that tradition."   
"Oh…" she said, then started laughing. "You should've warned me before doing that!" She held onto him now as he carried her into the house. He laid her down on the couch in the living and gave her a long kiss on the lips. When they broke the kiss, a comm window popped up in between them, startling them a bit.   
"Sorry, but Ruri told me to tell you she's up in her room," the window read.   
"Aa. Arigato, Omoikane," Yurika said. The window flickered, displaying, "Bye-bye," then disappeared.   
"We should go upstairs too, Yurika. Let's go," Akito said, standing up and giving Yurika a hand.   
"Hai hai," Yurika replied.   
They walked up the stairs and went to their room, passing by Ruri's room. Akito peeked in to see what she was doing, but quickly pulled away when he realized Ruri was changing into her pajamas. Yurika felt Akito's movement and sudden stiffening and asked him what was wrong. He told her it was nothing. They got into their room and sat down on the bed, stretching a bit.   
"I'm going to take a shower," they said simultaneously. Akito was the first to recover.   
"Oh, go ahead Yurika, you first. I can wait," he said.   
"Are you sure?" she asked.   
"Umm, yeah. I figure that dress would be hard to stay in for long. Besides, I wanted to check some stuff in the kitchen. Ladies first too."   
"Oh…Okay. I'll be out soon, then."   
bsp; "I'll be in the kitchen." Akito stood and left the room, heading downstairs.   
Yurika watched him leave before getting up herself and walking over to the closet to grab some clothes. Since it was nighttime and they were probably going to sleep soon, she just picked out a nightgown. She took off the wedding dress and hung it neatly in the closet. Just wearing a white wedding bodice, she walked into the bedroom's bathroom, hitting the light switch as she did. She turned the shower on, letting it run a bit before going in. She looked herself over in the mirror over the sink, even splashed some water on her face. After letting the water run for a few minute, she slipped out of the bodice and stepped into the shower.   
  


* * *

  
Akito passed by Ruri's room once again, but remembered not to look in this time. He headed for the kitchen, switching the light on when he got there. He opened the refrigerator and stared inside. He looked at each item, trying to think of what he could make for breakfast tomorrow morning. Nothing came to mind, so he closed the fridge door and headed for the cabinets. Looking inside the first one he came to, he saw a box of tealeaves. These were from Minato and Yukina. He hadn't tried them yet; he though now would be a good time, since he was bit thirsty, plus he had some time to waste before Yurika would be done.   
He grabbed the kettle from the stovetop and filled it with some water from the sink. He placed the kettle back on the stove and turned it on. He took out the box of tea and grabbed a cup. He took some leaves, placed them in the cup, and put the box away. Now, he waited for the water to boil.   
In a few minutes, Akito had a hot cup of tea sitting before hit on the kitchen counter. He waited for it to cool a bit, then took a sip. _Not bad,_ he thought. _Good tea. Wonder where those two got it from._ He sat in the kitchen for while, thinking about the wedding.   
Four people from the old days on the Nadesico weren't there; couldn't make it. Erina and Akatsuki were busy with managing NERGAL, but they had sent their regards. Gort was on a NERGAL assignment somewhere near Jupiter. And Ines…She was on Mars with a NERGAL research team trying to decide exactly how the nanomachines there changed Martian genes to withstand Boson Jumps.   
He sighed. Both he and Yurika wanted Ines to be there, but they couldn't do anything about it. Several more minutes went by in silence…   
  


* * *

  
At this time, Yurika finished her shower and stepped out from the stall. The water drops glistened on her body from the lighting in the room. She got a towel and wrapped it around herself. She went back over to sink and looked in the mirror. She smiled at herself. _I'm so happy!_ she thought. _We're finally together…forever._ She took another towel and started to dry her hair out. When she had gotten it significantly dried out, she started to brush it. With that done, she took off the towel around her body.   
She was still a bit damp, so she started to towel the rest of herself dry. She stopped for a moment and looked at her body. She ran a single finger across her belly, closing her eyes and imagining Akito doing it. She shivered a bit from the thought and sensation. She opened her eyes and went back to drying herself. _We're married now. Things will happen naturally._   
After drying herself completely, she put on the nightgown and exited the bathroom, almost turning off the light. _No, Akito will be using it soon. I'll leave it on for him._ She left the bedroom and went downstairs to find Akito.   
She found him still sitting in the kitchen, seemingly nursing a cup of tea.   
"Akito?" she said, walking up beside him.   
"Wha…? Oh, Yurika," Akito said, breaking out of what was a deep thought. He turned to Yurika, and immediately noticed what she was wearing…or not wearing. Her gown wasn't transparent to any degree, but with the lights from the kitchen, he could clearly see the silhouette of her figure. The silhouette was completely smooth, and he knew exactly what that meant: she had nothing else on underneath. The thought struck him hard and he nearly fell down.   
"Akito, what's wrong?" Yurika asked when he nearly jumped from his seat. She stepped closer to him.   
"Oh, uh, n-n-nothing," he replied, turning his to avert his eyes. Yurika stepped even closer.   
"Are you sure?" She was practically on top of him now, trying to get into his field of view. Akito could distinctly feel her body starting to press up against him. The gown was _so_ thin.   
"Y-yeah, I'm s-sure." He slipped out under her and stood up, back to her. "I'm gonna t-take that shower now. I'll see you in-" He stopped short and froze when he realized what he was about to say. His body relaxed and he continued on without a problem in a moment. "I'll see you in bed." He started to walk off.   
"Akito?" Yurika whispered. Something had disturbed him. She wasn't sure what, though. "Okay…I'll be in Ruri's room tucking her in. I'll see you in bed," she called after him.   
Akito merely waved his hand over his shoulder in acknowledgement. Yurika watched him go up the stairs. She looked down at the cup she had seen him drinking from when she first came into the kitchen. She picked it up and sniffed it a bit, then took a short sip. "Very good," she commented. She put the cup down and looked around the kitchen before walking out and turning off the lights. She walked upstairs and knocked on Ruri's door before entering.   
"Ruri-chan?" Ruri's room was more or less a duplicate of the room she had on the Nadesico, even down to the vent and fish mobile on the ceiling. At that moment, Ruri was sitting at her desk.   
"Hai, Yurika-san?" she replied. She was busy with something.   
"What are you doing? Aren't you tired from today?"   
"I'm doing a little reading. I was going to go to sleep in a few moments. Why?" She turned to face her new mother.   
"Oh…I just thought I'd tuck you in for the night before I went to sleep myself. I'll wait until you're done." Yurika went to sit down on Ruri bed. Ruri watched her sit down before she went back to small amount of reading she had left. It felt odd with Yurika sitting there. She had a feeling that Yurika was watching her, but she tried to shut that feeling out. She read the last few paragraphs left in a few minutes, then shut off the console, Omoikane saying good night before powering down the station. She turned to Yurika.   
"I'm done," she said, then stood and walked to her bed. Yurika stood up and watched as her new daughter climbed into the bed. When she settled in, Yurika tucked the blanket around her small body and gave her a kiss on the forehead.   
"Oyasumi, Ruri-chan," she said before leaving the room.   
"Oyasumi, Yu-" Ruri stopped herself. She closed her eyes. She wanted to see if she could get used to be a typical family with them. Part of that attempt involve changing her speech pattern… "Oyasumi, okaasan," she said, her eyes still closed. Saying it felt weird, but she felt better now that she said it.   
Yurika had just stepped out of the room and was closing the door behind her when she heard Ruri's last sentence. She froze and turned around, looking back in. A smile spread across her face. "Oyasumi," she whispered, closing the door completely.   
She quietly walked back to her bedroom and entered. She noticed that the nightlights were on. She glanced at the bed. Akito was in it, asleep. _He must've been tired. After today at the wedding plus the piloting home from the wedding, I guess I would be too._ Yurika crawled under the covers into the bed next to him. She laid on her side, her head on his shoulder, an arm wrap across his bare chest, and her other hand wrapped around one of his. She settled in, getting comfortable, then closed her eyes, falling asleep, and dreaming of their life together…   
  


* * *

  
Akito woke up a few hours later, half surprised to find Yurika asleep next to him, holding on to him. He lied still, not wanting to wake her. He glanced at her face, then stared at the ceiling. _It wasn't a dream. We're married,_ he thought, thinking of the wedding. _But this feels so…strange. I guess it'll take some time to get used to._ Akito moved his free arm, attempting to place it around Yurika. He froze when Yurika stirred.   
"Akito?" she mumbled. Her eyes fluttered open.   
"Gomen ne, Yurika. Did I wake you?" Akito ask, turning his head to face her.   
"Mmm…Not really," she replied, waking up now. "I was just resting, happily knowing you were right here." She gave him her usual sweet smile. "Why are you up?"   
"Me? Well, I just woke up…I was just thinking…"   
"About what?" She pulled herself closer to him, snuggling up against his warm body, nuzzling her face in his neck.   
"About us." Akito continued staring at the ceiling, thoughts flowing through his head, oblivious to Yurika's actions.   
"Hmm? What about us?" Yurika pulled away from him and looked at his face.   
"About how you and I are together now. It feels so…Unreal? Weird?"   
"Oh…Why?"   
"I'm not sure. I know we've been living together for about two years now, but…I guess I never really thought about _this. _I guess I just lived in the moment instead of thinking about the future with you. I just never thought that one day, I would be here, sleeping in the same bed as you, sharing a life and love, and having a family." He turned to look at her face, to look into those beautiful blue eyes that have always been looking at him since he, no, they, were children.   
Yurika stared back at him before sitting up in the bed. Akito watched as she sat up. "Akito, There's something I want to share with you," she said quietly. Something in the way she said it cause an alarm to go off in Akito's mind, making him sit up also.   
"What is it?" Akito asked, some of his concern showing.   
"I guess it's nothing all too important, but…" she trailed off, getting up and standing before him, next to the bed.   
Akito's jaw dropped as Yurika proceeded to take off her gown, letting it drop to a pile around her feet. She didn't say a word, stepping out from the pile, closer to the bed.   
  


* * *

  
Omoikane, remembering a discussion with everyone about something called "privacy," shut down all it's active sensors and alarms when it realized what Yurika was doing. The Tenkawa's bedroom was now a dead-zone to its monitoring systems. Outside their door, a comm window popped up stating, "DO NOT DISTURB!"   
  


* * *

  
"Y-Y-Yu-Yu-Yurika! W-w-wha-what are you doing!" Akito stammered as she took off the gown. He stared at her, his eyes moving down her body as she quietly stood there. Her face…her neck…her ample breasts…taut stomach…and yet still further down…He ripped his eyes away, turning to face away from her. _What is she thinking!_ he thought, sweat starting to come down his forehead.   
"Akito? Is there something wrong?" Yurika asked, her voice full of genuine concern.   
"D-d-didn't-didn't you want to t-t-tell me something?" Akito stuttered, swallowing hard when he got it out.   
"No…I didn't say that," Yurika answered.   
"Well, you said you wanted to shared something with me."   
"Oh, that! Definitely!" she said cheerily.   
"Well, what is it?" Akito had yet to turn around to face her, to look at her bare, and beautiful, body.   
A smile formed on Yurika's face. "Me!" she declared. With that, she jumped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Akito's neck, her bare body pressed up against his bare back. Akito nearly went into shock, his body tensing, when he felt Yurika's breasts squeezed against his body. Only once could he remember a similar situation, and that was back on the Nadesico when Megumi had taken him with her to the holo room. At least in that situation, there had been several layers of clothes between them, but now…He could easily discern the feel of Yurika's nipples against his back. Part of him wanted to break from her grasp, and yet another part wanted to embrace her. The scent from whatever soap and shampoo she used during her shower wasn't helping much, either. He fought it over in his head…   
"What! What are you talking about?" he said, not moving any part of his body other than his mouth.   
  


* * *

  
Ruri wakes up suddenly. She rolls to lie on her back in her bed. She stares at the ceiling for a few seconds.   
"Baka," she says, sighing. For some reason, she had the feeling that saying that now would be appropriate. She rolls over and goes back to sleep.   
  


* * *

  
Yurika giggled, bringing her head next to his. "Tradition. It's still our wedding night," she said, gripping him closer.   
With that one sentence, everything fell into place the night in Akito's mind, as well as what was to come. _Proposal means marriage…Marriage means wedding…Wedding equals Honeymoon…Honeymoon leads to…Uh-oh!_ his old self thought. However, Yurika's words didn't just bring this realization to him. It also gave him a mental smack in the back of the head.   
_Baka!_ his mind yelled at him. _Now look, we've gone over this before. You love that woman that's right up against your skin. Quit fooling yourself. She's your _wife_ now, for goodness sake! She's been going after you since you first met her. This whole bit with you not being comfortable like this around her is _really_ getting old up here! It's your wedding night; the first night of many spent with her intimately. _Enjoy_ it! For once, I'm recommending you use that "other" head of yours for once! In conjunction with your heart, of course. Give me a vacation for once!_ Akito broke out of his thoughts just in time to hear the latter half of something Yurika was saying.   
"…me, right? It's why you asked me to marry you, ne?" she finished.   
Akito didn't want to, but he had to ask her to repeat what she said. "Uh…sorry…my mind sort of…wandered off…Can you say that again?"   
Yurika slowly released her hold on him, sliding back onto her side of the bed, kneeling there. Akito was surprised, and concerned, that she let go of him suddenly. That wasn't like her. His body relaxed and he turned to face her. Her head was down, hands in her lap, her hair covering the top half of her body. Now, after that mental slap, Akito found that looking at her like this didn't disturb him anymore. Right now, his first concern was his beloved childhood-friend-turned-wife.   
"Yurika, is something wrong?" he asked.   
"Akito," she started, not lifting her head to look at him, "you love me, don't you? I know I love you so much. It's why I was so happy that you asked me to marry you. It's also why I wanted to share myself with you tonight, to show you how much I love you. But…" she trailed off. Everything she said was in a low, quiet, and saddened voice.   
Akito automatically knew the answer to that question. He knew it for years, but never gave into it until two years ago on Mars. It was never truer than it was now. He turned his entire body to face his beautiful wife, getting closer to her. He knelt on the bed before her. He took both of her hands in his, then drew one up along one of her arms. He put his hand on her face, softly caressing her, feeling her features. She in response brought her hand up and placed it on top of his. She squeezed his hand gently between her cheek and hand, tilting her head into his touch. He brought his hand down to her chin, at which point she let her hand drop back into her lap. He lifted her head up, using his other hand to brush back her silky blue hair. Her eyes were still gazing downward. Akito leaned closer to her, bringing his lips to hers.   
Yurika, sensing how close Akito was to her, looked up an instant just before his lips touched hers. Her eyes went wide for a moment, but she relaxed quickly, closing her eyes, returning his kiss. Their tongues touched, dancing together in each other's mouths. She wrapped her arms around his neck once again. Her body felt like it was going limp and she needed something to support herself, to cling on to. Akito wrapped his arms around her body, drawing her closer to his own. He felt Yurika's body relax completely in his hold. He moved her, laying her on the bed on her back with him on top, never breaking the kiss. Once he got her back down on the bed, he pulled away, breaking the kiss.   
"Does that answer your question?" he asked, smiling. "Itsumo aishiteru, Misumaru Yurika." He was over her, having gone to his hands and knees.   
Yurika gave him a smile and girlish giggle in return. "Dame, dame, Akito. _Tenkawa _Yurika desu!" She giggled again.   
"Aa…Soo desu ne?" He lowered himself onto her again to kiss her.   
As they kissed, Yurika ran her hands down Akito's back. She went down far enough to feel the pair of boxers he was wearing. Bringing her hands to his side, she started to pull them down his legs. Akito didn't try to stop her. She pulled them down around his knees; that was as far as they would go the way he was situated. She drew her hands back up his body, running her fingertips across his back. Akito started to shift his position. He placed one of his knees between her knees, gently, letting her know what he wanted from his touch and motions. She obliged by pulling her legs up and spreading them a bit, enough for him to be able to place his entire body over hers. He did so, which was what he intended to do. He broke the kiss momentarily, slid down a bit, then lowered his entire body on top of hers, his face in her neck. He kissed her neck and started downward, kissing her every few inches as he went. He reached her breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth. He started to suckle on it, similar to a child. Yurika gave out a short and quiet gasp, arching her back up a little, trying to offer her lover more of her body. Akito continued onto her other breast momentarily, then started to trail further downward. As he went down, he let his tongue trail a path of moisture. Yurika's body tingled wherever he touched, the air chilling the areas his tongue passed, in contrast to the warmth of his body. He stopped when he reached her navel. His kissed her several times around her navel, then started to pull his body back up, rubbing his body against her. His hands went to find hers, wrapping and locking their fingers together. He continued pulling himself up further. Just about when his body would've entered hers, a thought hit him. He lifted himself off of Yurika.   
"Ano, Yurika…" he said as his lifted himself.   
Yurika's eyes had been closed for some time now. When she realized Akito was off of her and heard him call her name, she opened her eyes, a quizzical look on her face. "Hai? Akito?"   
"Umm…Maybe we shouldn't go any further right now…"   
"Eh? Doshite?"   
"Well…Umm…We don't exactly have any 'protection' on…" Akito was feeling a bit embarrassed at the moment.   
"'Protection'? Oh…" She took one of her hands out from his and reached over to the stand next to the bed by her head. Akito's eyes followed her hand. She opened a draw and put her hand in. Akito heard some things being moved around. She withdrew her hand from the drawer, leaving it open. She was holding something, and held up to Akito's face to see. "You mean this?" she asked, smiling.   
"Huh?" He didn't know whether to be glad, dumbfounded, or more embarrassed: before him, his wife was holding a condom for him. "Yurika, why do you have this in your drawer?" He couldn't help but ask, pointing at the small package.   
"Ano…The Academy thought me a while ago that preparation for anything is important and key to success," she replied thoughtfully, a finger held to her cheek.   
"Oh…" Okay, so he just felt stupid now…He could almost imagine Ruri saying "baka" to them right now…Although in his current situation, that would just be…Shall we say…Odd? "Umm…Thanks…" he got out, tentatively taking the condom from Yurika's hand. He sat up and started to open the package. Something felt strange. He looked up…to find Yurika kneeling there, watching him. He reflexively covered himself. "Yurika! What are you doing!"   
"Atashi?" she said innocently, pointing at herself. "Nothing. I'm just watching. Why? Is something wrong?"   
"Yes! There's something wrong!"   
"Oh, really? What is it?"   
_She has no clue, does she?_ Akito thought. He gave a mental sigh. Even though she was his wife and they had lived together for the past two years, this was all new to him. Heck, he was still a virgin. Having someone watch you putting on a condom just seemed wrong. Granted, what he had just done was _big _step for him, but she wasn't _watching_ him do all that he did. He tried to think of how to tell her how he felt, but nothing came to mind. He decided to just tell it to her straight. "Well, umm…I haven't done this before…And it feels weird if you're watching me like that…"   
"Oh…Soo ka?" She was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Aa! Wakarimashita!" she said cheerfully. She knelt back on her legs and averted her eyes, humming, tapping her fingers on her knees and thighs. She appeared to be waiting patiently for Akito to do what he needed to do. Akito listened for a moment; what she was humming sounded familiar. After a few moments of hard thought, he placed the tune: it was her fishing song, the one she sung when they were waiting to fight the ship with the Trans-Cannon, or Boson Launcher, during the War. He heard her sing it a few more times after, like the time they had gone to the beach and such…But why would she be humming that song_ now? Fishing_? he though, completely puzzled. He was seriously contemplating it when he caught Yurika giving him a look, although her eyes weren't exactly looking up...He immediately remembered what he was doing and turned around, his face turning a little red. He went about putting on the condom.   
He opened the wrapping and took the condom out, looking it over for a moment. _Let's see…Hmm…Maybe I should read the instructions,_ he thought. He flipped the wrapping over and started reading the directions. _Take out the condom…Done. Unroll it about half an inch…Okay. Place it on…Yeah. Unroll all the way down…There. Hmm…Make sure it doesn't have any beaks? And the last instruction is…"Have Fun!"_?He sighed. _Right._ He looked himself over one last time to make sure all was in order. "Guess I'm ready," he mumbled. "Feels a bit funny, though."   
"It does?" Akito turned his head to find Yurika looking down over his shoulder. She had been watching him for the last several seconds. Caught by surprised, he tried to get up and away, but since his boxers were still around his knees, he stumbled and fell off the edge of the bed. "Oh! Akito!" Yurika rushed over to look over the edge of the bed. Akito was sprawled on the floor. "Are you okay?"   
"Itai!" Akito mumbled as he tried to get up, but once again fell down. "Ouch!" He stayed on the floor this time to take off his boxer before getting up. "Heh heh," he laughed nervously as he got up, "forgot about my boxers." He sat down on the bed next to where Yurika was kneeling, rubbing his head.   
"Gomen, Akito, that was my fault," Yurika said, with a short giggle.   
"No. It wasn't. My fault for not taking them off completely." He looked at his beautiful wife, those big blue eyes that were always there, watching him. Yurika caught his gaze, causing him to turn away. Without looking, he inched his hand across the bed toward her. His hand contacted the skin of her leg. Yurika didn't move, so he kept going, trying to find her hand. His hand went across her leg until…   
Yurika, meanwhile, had watched his hand when she felt it touch her. She didn't move, just watched it and enjoyed the feeling as it moved across her leg. She closed her eyes. His hand went up her leg, going from the outside to the inside of her leg. Then she felt it on a part of her body she didn't expect. She gave out a sign of pleasure before opening her eyes to find Akito's hand between her legs.   
Akito stopped when his hand felt damp…it wasn't from his hand being sweaty or anything. _What…_he squeezed his hand…_is…_Yurika made a sound…_Oh crap_! His realization…He swallowed hard, his entire body frozen completely in place, not believing what he could've just done. He slowly moved his head to see where exactly his hand was placed. He followed the length of his arm down…to the sight of his hand placed against Yurika's body right between her legs. He was completely in shock. He moved his eyes slowly up along Yurika's body to her face, sweat starting to come down his face. Yurika had a very…pleased…expression on her face. Yurika saw that he was looking at her and gave him a smile, one of complete pleasure. Akito was still frozen in horror, not a single muscle in his body wanting to move.   
Yurika, however, took the initiative again. She took his hand in both of hers, drawing it up against her body to one of her breasts. She held his hand there against her breast with one of hers, using her other hand to take Akito's other hand and placing it on her back. With his hands held in place by her own, she leaned in towards him. Akito swallowed hard once more. Yurika closed her eyes as she got closer, bridging the gap between their lips. Akito closed his eyes also. Their lips touched, causing Akito to relax, but Yurika still closed the distanced between their bodies. She released the hand she held to her breast, placing it around Akito's body. Akito's hand slid from her breast to her back. Then, Yurika released her other hand, also placing it around Akito. Akito kept the hand she held where she had put it. They shared another embrace, kissing each other with passion, with all the love they held for one another.   
They slowly fell back down onto the bed, lying on their side. They rolled just a bit so they were back to the position they were in before. Again, Akito broke the kiss and slid down a bit against her body before coming back up. This time he went all the way. Yurika gave a moan, eyes still closed, her legs squeezing Akito's lower body as he entered her. He got his hands under her body and gripped her close to him. Yurika also wrapped her arms around him. He sudden rolled them over, surprising Yurika. Yurika was now lying on top of him.   
"Ano, Akito, why did you do that?" she asked.   
"I don't know…Guess I just wanted to," he replied.   
Yurika had a puzzled look on her face. In any case, it didn't feel right the way she was lying on him. It felt just a bit weird. She started to sit up. As she did, she felt _very _good. She sat up, straddling Akito. She started to move her lower body a little, causing that sensation to return to her body. She closed her eyes and focused on that feeling. She stopped consciously moving her body, automatically doing what it took to keep that sensation there. She was quite surprised, and a bit disappointed, when she heard Akito say her name.   
"Uh…Say, Yurika, you're still a…a…v-virgin, r-right?" he asked.   
Yurika stopped her movements, letting her body relax and lowering down…which caused Akito to go deeper into her. "Oh!" She let the feeling subside before starting to answer. "A virgin? Well…When I think about it, I guess I'm not," she said.   
Akito felt like a hammer just smashed him over the head. He lifted his upper body, leaning back on his elbows. _What! How could she…_he realized she wasn't done.   
"I guess I can't be a virgin now that we've done this," she finished.   
"W-w-wait. Then that means you're a virgin?" He was feeling stupid…again.   
"Before this? Of course! I was saving myself for you, Akito!"   
"Confident, weren't you?"   
"Hai!"   
Akito plopped back down on the bed, letting Yurika go back to doing what she pleased, which happened to please him also. _She never ceases to surprise me_, he thought. Then, that voice in his head came back. _Baka! Will you just shut up, stop thinking, and _enjoy_this! Is that so much to ask?_ Akito was inclined to agree, letting his mind surrender to the moment.   
  


* * *

  
_The next morning…_   
  
"Ohayoo, Ruri-chan!" Yurika beamed as she entered the kitchen.   
Ruri was sitting at the table, working with what looked like a laptop computer, except it had an IFS interface instead of a keyboard. She looked up to greet her new mother. "Ohayoo, Yurika-san," she said. Yurika gave her a big smile before walking over to Akito by the stove. _She's happy as…No…She seems…Happier_, Ruri thought. _And Akito seems happier than usual also. What happened la-…_ Her eyes widened and she started to blush when she remembered a small tidbit she read about what happens _after _the wedding, in particular, the wedding night…   
"Ruri-chan, is something wrong?" Yurika asked as she sat down at the table with a plate of food.   
"It's nothing," Ruri replied, not looking up to answer. Instead, she focused intently on the computer screen, her hair hiding her eyes.   
Akito came over and reminded them what they needed to do today. "Okay, we'll leave as soon as we're all done. I can't wait to open a restaurant. Hopefully the place we're going to look at today will do."   
"Atashi moo!" Yurika agreed.   
Meanwhile, Ruri was trying very hard to get a certain thought out of her head. _Baka_, she thought to herself.   
  


* * *

  
_One year later…_   
  
Ruri was sitting at the table, reading from her laptop, when Yurika came into the kitchen wearing her robe. She waited for her mother to say good morning like usual, but it never came. Yurika simply sat down at the table. Ruri looked up, ready to say good morning first, but stopped short when she saw her mother.   
Yurika was a little pale, and looked very tired for some reason. She didn't seem like herself at all.   
"Yurika-san, are you okay?" Ruri asked.   
"Eh…? Oh, Ruri-chan…I…I'm not-" Yurika slumped down on the table, having passed out.   
"Yuri-…Okaasan!" Ruri called out. She got up and went to her mother's side. "Akito-san!" she called.   
"Eh, Ruri-chan? What is it?" Akito replied, getting up from behind a counter. He had been looking for some ingredients and utensils.   
"Something's wrong with Yurika-san."   
At those words, Akito rushed over to Yurika to check on her. "Yurika! Yurika, wake up!" He didn't know what was wrong with her, but she wouldn't get up. "Ruri-chan, call Ines-san at her office! Tell her I'm bringing Yurika in. I'll get Yurika to the car."   
Ruri, for once, was so frighten that she froze still.   
"Ruri! Hurry!"   
Ruri broke herself out from her daze and rushed to her laptop, telling Omoikane to call Ines. Omoikane obediently complied, sending a priority call based on the urgency that Ruri seem to be placing on it.   
Meanwhile, Akito gathered Yurika in his arms and carried her out to the car, body completely limp. He got her into the car and then got in himself, just as Ruri ran out from the house to him.   
"Ines-san says she's getting ready," Ruri told Akito.   
"Good. I'm-"   
"I want to come too," Ruri cut him off.   
Akito pauses for a moment, surprised. "Get in the back," he said. Ruri quickly got in, and Akito started the car and raced to Ines' medical clinic.   
  


* * *

  
At the office, Yurika was quickly brought in and given medical attention. Akito and Ruri waited quietly out in the waiting room while they treated her. A tense half-hour passed before Ines came out to see them.   
"How is she?" Akito asked, getting up from his seat. Ruri remained seated.   
"Oh, she's fine Akito-kun. She just woke up a few minutes ago," Ines answered. "She asked for you as soon as she woke up. I told her I'd send you in as soon as I tell you what's happened."   
Both Ruri and Akito sighed in relief, Akito sitting back down. "What's wrong with Yurika-san?" Ruri asked. Akito looked at her, then to Ines, waiting for her to answer.   
Ines gave them each a glance. "Well, it's seems mostly fatigue. Has she been doing anything strenuous lately?"   
"Not that I can think of, no," Akito replied.   
"Well, for now, it doesn't matter. She's fine. We've run some tests, but results won't be back for a bit. This time of year, we're kinda busy." Ines sat down next to Akito.   
"I guess we're lucky you opened a clinic here when you came back, huh, Ines?" Akito said. He turned to look at Ines.   
"Well, when I found out you three where living around here, I couldn't resist," Ines said. "Someone has to help keep you and the Captain out of trouble." She looked over at Ruri. "I'm sure Ruri and Omoikane are doing a good job, but it never hurts to have extra help."   
Ruri looked at the doctor with her usual expressionless face.   
"I suppose," Akito said, looking at Ruri and putting a hand on her shoulder.   
"Akito-kun, I heard you were invited to Mars for the ceremony at the re-built Utopia Colony in two weeks. Is that true?"   
"Oh, yeah, Ines. Why?" He paused for a moment before another thought came to him. "Oh…Will Yurika be able to go?"   
"Oh, she'll be okay. I think she'll be able to go. As for why…It's because I've been invited too. We might be riding up there together."   
"Oh, that nice., though we were planning to leave at the end of the week."   
"Oh, I see. I'm scheduled to head up early next week. Duty calls, you know." Ines stood up now. "Come on. Time for you to go see your wife."   
"Oh, of course. Ruri, stay here until we get back." Ruri nodded.   
Akito followed Ines into the back area of her clinic, where the treatment rooms were located. They entered Yurika's room. Yurika eyes brightened the moment she saw who came in. She seemed like herself again.   
"Akito!" she called out, smiling. Akito walked over to her, giving her a hug. Ines stood not too far away. "I missed you so much!" Yep, she was back to herself.   
"How are you feeling, Yurika?" Akito asked.   
"Oh, I'm fine. Why? Did Ines tell you something she didn't tell me?" Yurika looked over to Ines, a hint of concern in her face.   
"No no. She did tell me something, but more good than bad."   
"Eh? What?"   
"She's gonna be on Mars for the ceremony. She was invited to Utopia Colony too."   
"Really?"   
"Hai," Ines broke in, looking at her watch. "Now if you will forgive me, I'll have to ask you two to go. It's a busy day for us here. Yurika is fine now. Just keep her off her feet until the weekend. Hmm…" Ines took a moment to think something over. "Well…It doesn't seem to anything major. Probably just fatigue. I'll tell you the results of our testing this weekend, okay?"   
"Ah, Ines," Akito spoke up, "are you sure about that?"   
"Of course," she huffed, crossing her arms. "When have I been wrong?"   
Akito could think of one instance: the fight with Nanafusi, the Jovian black-hole rail-gun. Then again, it wasn't completely her fault since she was missing some information. "Well, I guess that's okay," Akito gave in.   
Ines relaxed, returning her arms to her side. "Good. I'll leave you two now. I've got to get back to work." Ines turned and walked out of the room.   
In the room, Akito helped Yurika get ready to leave, even helping her get dressed. When they were ready, they left the room, got Ruri, then went to the car and drove home.   
  


* * *

  
The weekend came quickly. Akito and Yurika were at the spaceport with Ruri and Ines, saying their good-byes as the shuttle bound for Mars started boarding.   
"Now, you and Omoikane take care of the house, okay?" Akito said.   
"Hai, Akito-san."   
"We'll be back soon, Ruri-chan," Yurika added, giving her daughter a short hug.   
As Yurika hugged Ruri, Akito turned to speak to Ines. "I guess we'll see you on Mars."   
"Yes, though there's something I wish to tell you before you leave," Ines replied in a relatively low volume.   
"Oh? What is it?" Akito's curiosity was piqued.   
"Yurika." Ines pulled him over to the side, then leaned close in to him, placing her mouth near his ear. Both of them had their eyes on Yurika, who was still chatting with Ruri. "What happened earlier this week, the results came back," she whispered. She took a deep breath and let it out. "She's pregnant."   
Akito's eyes widened and he dropped the duffle bag he held, gaining the attention of his family.   
"Akito, is something wrong?" Yurika asked, wondering about the expression on his face.   
"Huh? Oh! No no! Nothing's wrong!" Akito replied, quickly picking up the bag. "Just slipped from my hand…Heh heh."   
"As you say, Akito-san," Ruri said, before going back to chat a bit more with her mother.   
Once their attention was away from him, Akito turned back to Ines. "Are you sure?" he whispered.   
"Yes, I am," Ines whispered back. "All she experienced was a case of morning sickness. Mildly sever, I'll admit, but that happens. Anyway, let me be the first to congratulate you." With that, Ines step back away from Akito and took his hand. "Good luck!" she happily said in a more normal volume. She proceeded over to where Ruri and Yurika were. "I do suppose you two have a plane to catch, no?"   
"Hai," Yurika said, getting up from her kneeling position in front of Ruri. "Remember what I told you, Ruri-chan." She hugged her daughter once more. "Itte kimasu," she said, standing up straight.   
"Itte irrashai," Ruri replied. Yurika walked over to where Akito stood. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Ready?" she asked.   
"Yes…Though I think I should tell you something Ines just told me…" Akito told his wife.   
"Oh? What did she tell you?" She wondered what it could be about.   
"Well, about earlier this week, she got the test results back. She told me you're-"   
"Attention all customers: Planitia Spaceways Flight One-One-Seven is now in the last stages of boarding," the public announcement system announced, interrupting Akito. "All remaining passengers are requested to board at this time. Repeat: Planitia.."   
The announcement repeated as Yurika and Akito looked about, watching the last minute passengers heading over to the gangway.   
"I guess I can tell you on the plane," Akito said, adding, "It's nothing bad," after noticing the look of concern on Yurika face.   
"Oh, okay then. Let's go."   
Akito and Yurika picked up their suitcases and turned to join the crowd boarding the shuttle.   
Meanwhile, Ines and Ruri were still standing where Yurika and Akito had left them.   
"Come Ruri, let's go. I'll drive you back if you wish." Ines started to walk away, but stopped when she noticed Ruri wasn't following. "Ruri?"   
"You may go on ahead, Ines-san. I will catch up later. I wish to wait until they have boarded before leaving," Ruri stated, not turning to face Ines. "You may even leave. I had Omoikane arrange transport for me before we left."   
"Oh, I see. Then I'll wait a little while before I leave, just in case." Ines continued on, giving one glance back to the child standing alone. _She had to grow up much too fast, _she thought for a moment.   
Akito and Yurika had reached the gangway entrance and, just before entering, had turned around to find Ruri still there. They waved to her before entering.   
Ruri returned the wave, and continued standing there and watching, all the while waving, until she saw her parents enter the gangway and disappear. She then turned to leave.   
  


* * *

  
In the shuttle, after getting through the gangway, Akito and Yurika found their seats and settled in, having placed their luggage in the overhead compartments. Yurika took the window seat while Akito took the aisle seat. Yurika busied herself looking out the window while Akito scanned the area.   
_I wonder if anyone else from the Nadesico was invited to Mars, _Akito thought. However, his train of thought was interrupted by an announcement being made over the shuttles loudspeaker.   
"Attention all passengers. Please be advised that the shuttle is now commencing pre-flight checks and maneuvers. Take-off will commence in approximately five minutes. Repeat: the shuttle is now commencing pre-flight checks and maneuvers. Take-off will commence in approximately five minutes."   
Akito turned and looked down at Yurika, who had already taken her seat. "Yurika, I'll be right back," he said, "I want to use the bathroom before the lift-off."   
"Okay, Akito. And don't forget you need to tell me what you spoke to Ines about."   
"Hai hai." Akito walked down the narrow aisle to the back of the shuttle. Yurika watched him go before settling back down in her seat and focusing on her thoughts.   
_I wonder what it's about. Akito said it wasn't bad, but I'm still worried._ Yurika's mind wandered a bit as she stared out the window. She was broken out of her thoughts by a stewardess.   
"Ma'am, the shuttle will launch soon. Please sit back and fasten your seatbelt," the stewardess said with a smile.   
"Ah, hai," Yurika replied, fastening her seatbelt and lying back in her seat.   
"Thank you." The stewardess walk back to the seats behind Yurika and said the same to the passengers seated there.   
Another minute passed by before Akito returned and took his seat. "I was lucky," he said, fastening his own seatbelt. "There wasn't a line for the bathroom."   
"Mmm…Ne, Akito…What was it you've been meaning to tell me? I'm worry and nervous about what it is now." Yurika looked at him with a near pleading look.   
In response, Akito leaned in towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry. It's nothing bad."   
"Then what is it?"   
"Well, the tests say you're healthy. It's just that-"   
"Attention ladies and gentlemen. Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts. This shuttle is commencing lift-off. Pleased stay seated for your safety until further notice. We thank you for choosing Planitia Spaceways, a subsidiary of NERGAL Heavy Industries."   
Akito looked at Yurika, sighing. "Well, I guess it can wait a little. I'll tell you after the lift-off, okay?"   
"I suppose." Yurika tried to relax, anxious and nervous to find out just what it was Akito and Ines had talked about.   
  


* * *

  
The shuttle pulled away from airport complex and taxied to a runway. Its engines flared to life, burning blue and orange. The shuttle started rolling down the runway, accelerating and finally lifting off, pulling up into a relatively steep climb. It rose into the sky, going higher and higher. Suddenly, a bright spark flared across the shuttle; then it exploded.   
  


* * *

  
Ruri was just exiting the airport when she heard a loud explosion coming from the sky. She turned toward the sound of the explosion, just in time to see a trail of smoke streaming toward the earth. A cold chill ran through her body. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. The possibility hit her immediately.   
"No…" she whispered, running back into the airport.   
Inside, sirens had gone off, announcements being made over the airport's general PA system, emergency crews rushing outside. Ruri listened to the announcements, watching the emergency crews running about.   
"Emergency! Emergency! All emergency response teams report to runway eight! Shuttle crash on runway eight! Repeat, Planitia Flight one-one-seven has crashed on runway eight. All passengers and non-essential personnel are requested to remain indoors and stand clear of emergency workers."   
_Planitia 117? Oh, no! Please! No!_ Ruri ran straight to the nearest window that looked out onto the airport runways. Not too far away, she could see a pillar of smoke rising, its source a raging fire on the ground, the wreckage of a shuttle evident. Fire-fighting teams and paramedics were already on the scene. Ruri watched in horror. _Please…Please…_she pleaded in her mind, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. The shuttle was completely destroyed. If it went the way she thought it did, the shuttle had exploded in mid-air and plummeted to ground…No one could have lived.   
Ruri's body began to quiver. She collapsed to her knees, leaning against the glass of the window, starting to sob. "Akito-san, Yurika-san," she whispered to herself. Her body shook from her sobbing…Then she did something she had never done before: she screamed. "Okaasan! Otoosan!" Several people looked her way. Some even tried to approach her. Those who didn't know what was wrong simply looked out the window. Ruri had a small crowd around, but she gave them no attention. Eventually, they all left her alone, knowing they couldn't do anything for her.   
Ruri stayed by the window, watching the scene unfold out on the runway, hoping against chance, but her mind screamed otherwise. _They're gone…Both of them…Gone!_   
  


* * *

  
Ines heard the explosion outside from inside her car. She step out from her car and stared at the pillar of smoke rising from behind the airport's main complex. _My god, _she thought.   
"It's time," a voice behind her said. Ines spun around quickly to come face-to-face with a man in a black suit and dark sunglasses.   
"Who-" Ines was cut off as the man flashed his ID. The insignia on the ID she recognized immediately, and understanding dawned on her. "I see. You people knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"   
The man shook his head. "We only knew of a possibility. But we plan for all circumstances. Have you been briefed?"   
"Yes, but I only know that a contingency exists. Nothing else."   
"As it should be." The man reached into the inner pocket of his vest and pulled out a diskette. "I believe you have a reader in your car," he said, handing her the disk. "You may read it now, but destroy it whenyou are done. Good day." He turned on his heel and walked away.   
Ines watched him disappear into the crowd. She glanced back at the pillar of smoke before getting back into her car. She started the car, left it idling, and inserted the disk into the reader. _What? They want to do this? What are they thinking?_ she thought as she read the contents of the disk. However, the scientist in her, her logical side, knew this was the best plan, given the circumstances. She sat back in her seat, with a single thought on her mind. _Gomen nasai, Ruri-chan…_She let out a heavy sigh and deleted the contents on the disk, having committed it to memory already. She started the disk wipe routine, to make sure the disk was completely clean. As the reader did its job, she put her car into gear and drove off…Never once looking back.   
  


* * *

  
The black-suited man watched as Ines' car pulled away. Once it disappeared from view, he spoke in a low, yet clear voice.   
"Package delivered," he said.   
"Very good," he heard from the ear bud in his right ear. "Report back to my office for your next assignment."   
"Yes sir."   
  


* * *

  
_One month later, at a NERGAL research facility…_   
  
A researcher walks into a lab carrying a small box. "Hey, we got a shipment here, Ken. Gimme a hand!" he calls out.   
"Be right there, Stahn. Need to take this last measurement," Ken replied, quickly jotting down a few notes. He got up from his computer station and walked over to Stahn. "How many?" he asked, grabbing the stack of folders lying on the box.   
"Thanks. I think we got about a dozen or so. Should be enough." Stahn put the box down on a counter. "Would you hand me the inventory from that stack you took."   
"Ah…" Ken flipped through the folders. "Ah, here." He handed a folder to Stahn.   
Stahn opened the box, revealing almost two dozen test tubes. He flipped open the folder and started reading, pulling out a vial and glancing at it occasionally. He did the same for each, until he reached the last one. "What the…?"   
"What's up?" Ken asked from his computer station. He had gone back while Stahn was checking the inventory of their recent shipment.   
Stahn walked over to Ken, still holding onto that last test tube. "Well, we got ten sets of samples. But this," he indicating the test tube he held, "is already fertilized. We'll have to start working on it soon if we want to use it. Records say this sample was fertilized recently, about a month. Naturally."   
Ken looked at the test tube, incredulous. "No way. You're telling me someone gave up their kid? Who would do that?"   
"Dunno." Stahn handed Ken the tube and walked back to where he had set down the folder. He flipped through a couple of pages. "No donor names. Just initials. 'T.A.' and 'T.Y.'"   
"Figures. Parents give up their kid and wanna be anonymous," Ken stated in disgust.   
"Well, it's not really our problem. Question is what are we gonna do with it? We can't put it through the pre-fertilization procedures. We'll have to wait until it develops before we can do anything useful."   
"Yeah…guess you're right." Ken held up the tube and stared at it. "Hey, what about the AGE Project? Maybe they can use it? They've been wanting another specimen. If it goes well, we'll have a guinea pig for our experiments sooner." He handed the tube back to Stahn.   
"A joint effort with AGE? Well…It would help…Ah, what the hell? We have other specimens. Hate to do this to an unborn kid…but…" Stahn regarded the test tube in his hand, then handed it to Ken.   
"I'll give 'em a call." Ken turned around and picked up the phone, still holding onto the tube. The phone rang twice before someone picked up.   
"Accelerated Growth Experiment. Who is this?" the voice on the other end answered.   
"Hey. This is Ken Shimada up in GEL."   
"Genetics? The Genetically Enhanced Life Project? Odd. Didn't think you guys would ever call us. What do you want?"   
"Well, actually, we got a proposal for you."   
"Yeah? Okay, I'm listening."   
"Well, we just got a shipment of eggs and sperms just now. Apparently, there must've been a mix-up somewhere and we wound up with one fertilized egg. I heard you guys were asking the admin for another specimen. I'm offering you ours."   
"Sounds good. Too good. Why? What do you get out of this?"   
"Simple. While we are doing some things with individual sperms and eggs, we're also in need of a live person to test other things. So this is how it goes: we give you the embryo, you grow it. When it reaches a development age equivalent to, say, ten years of age, you hand it back over to us. Sound good?"   
"You want a ten year old? A bit young, don't you think?"   
"We need one that's old but still growing. Pre-teens are probably the best age group. So, is it a deal?"   
"Well, we do want to test our new growth procedure. We can get it back to you in, oh, say, a year, if it works out."   
Ken whistled. "Ten years of growth in one year? Damn, you people have been busy."   
"It's all thanks to our new member. Damn woman is a genius. Been here barely two weeks from out of nowhere and she's already pulled off results we thought would take months to get. Tell you what? I'll send her over. She's head of that particular project. If she accepts, it's a deal."   
"Sure thing. When should we expect her?"   
"In few minutes. I'm sending her now. Thanks for the offer."   
"Happy to help. And thank you, too."   
"Yeah, well…I got some paperwork to do, so I gotta go."   
"Sure thing. Talk to you later." Ken hung up the phone.   
"So?" Stahn asked expectantly.   
"The managing researcher sent up one of his people. She'll decide if they take the deal."   
"I sure hope-" Someone knocked on the door. "Must be her. That was quick." Stahn handed the tube to Ken and went to open the door. Behind it stood a tall woman with long, blonde hair, and wearing some sort of visor.   
She immediately went to the point. "Can I see the specimen?" she asked.   
"Sure, right here," Ken answered, walking to her and handing her the test tube.   
"How old?" she asked, looking at the tube.   
"Since fertilization? About a month or so, according to the records," Stahn answered, holding the inventory folder.   
"A month?" _Hmm…_   
"Yep." Stahn had looked in the folder again, thinking the woman researcher wanted him to double-check.   
"Donors?"   
"Unknown. Only initials. 'T.A.' and 'T.Y.'"   
The woman froze. "'T.A.' and 'T.Y.?' Does it say how this embryo was acquired?"   
"Nope. We figured it was an anonymous donation. Maybe a couple didn't want to have the kid."   
"I see…Does this-" she paused a moment for thought. "Does this…child…have a name?"   
"A name?" Stahn repeated, looking to Ken, who shrugged and gave him an "I don't know. Just look!" look.   
"Umm…" Stahn flipped through pages and, to his surprise, finding a name for the specimen. "Well what do you know? It does. Lapis, Lapis Lazuli it seems."   
"Lapis, eh? A girl I presume then?"   
"Uh…I wouldn't know."   
The woman sighed. "You're geneticists. Check the records for a chromosome screening. I'm sure they did one."   
"Oh yeah." Stahn felt embarrassed. "Yeah, it's a girl."   
"Well then…I suppose I will accept the offer. We'll take this little girl."   
"Oh, good then," Ken said. He looked at his watch. "Oh, noon already? If you will excuse us, ma'am, we're off to lunch. Feel free to look around the lab. Maybe you'll find something that'll help your research."   
"Oh…I was going to ask if I could stay for a moment. Thank you."   
"No problem." Ken turned to Stahn. "Let's go, I'm hungry." Ken and Stahn left, leaving the woman researcher in the lab alone.   
She stared at the test tube with the embryo. "So, you're the one, eh?" she whispered, lifting her visor up. "I guess I can't let them down. 'Lapis…' They'd be pleased, I suppose. Don't worry, we'll get them back for you." She searched the lab for a container. Finding one, she placed the test tube in it and left the lab. 


	2. To Love and To Lose Orig TitleVer

Anyway, about the fic: Akito and Yurika are one of my favorite couples and characters. After reading a few fic that screwed (literally and metaphorically) them over, I wanted to write a fic that did them some justice. I hope I did so with this fic. I tried to stay with their set personalities as well as Nadesico's general atmosphere and setting. BTW, I also tried to tie the TV series, The Blank of Three Years Saturn game, and the movie together (StarChylde's Fic, "Chasing the Darkness," on Fanfiction.net, helped a bit. To some extent, this fic could lead into her fic. I hope you don't mind StarChylde) I hope you enjoy this fic.

                Any corrections (with exceptions. This fic was made with knowledge from FANSUBs, not the domestic ADV releases) would be gladly appreciated. 

                Disclaimer: I do not own Nadesico or it's Characters. They are property of their respective owners and I don't claim any rights to them. This work is meant for entertainment and fun. Please do not distribute this fic on your own site or such without permission from the author. However, a copy may be kept for your own personal Archive.

                (Yeah I know I sound like some stick in the mud, but hey, some of this stuff is needed. I REALLY don't feel like getting sued, although not that anyone who does sue me would get much :p)

Another Note (27 Sept 02): 

Okay…First…With the changes on FF.net, I'm reposting this fic rated as R instead of NC-17. Yes, there is a sex scene, but it is a mild one (at least in my opinion, compared to some other NC-17 rated fics I've read through). If FF.net wants me to remove it permanently, I will happily comply with it. I just think this work of mine isn't all that graphic. Second…This version is STILL not edited in anyway…I actually did bother to edit a copy of this fic, after I learned of FF.net's changes…No, haven't removed the Honeymoon scene (yet), but if I wind up having to remove this version, I'll probably post up a G-rated edition. (That honeymoon scene is the only reason it's above a G rating anyway, really…Might border on PG if you look into it, maybe…) I'll try to post the edited version when I get access to it again (it's on my workplace's network). BTW, the editing isn't much…Just some grammar and spelling (MS Word 2002's checker is reasonably decent.) Lastly…Due to popular demand (in nearly all of the 6 or so reviews I've gotten), I'll WILL actually attempt to come up with a sequel to this fic (It may only be like half a dozen requests, but I aim to please anyone that's for whatever reason is interested in my work enough to scream out "Sequel!" After all, you all bothered to read it…So I should AT LEAST try to appease (for lack of a better term) though who put in the effort and interest)…I already have some basic ideas to go along with (though I could SERIOUSLY use a repeat watching of the series and Movie, along with a better, more complete synopsis of the Saturn Blank of Three Years game), but production on said sequel will have to wait, pending me getting consistent access to a computer (consistent = 3 hours straight or more per day. The comps at my workplace don't exactly meet that requirement of mine…I take long enough to read stuff online, much less write a short story…Besides…Would YOU want to mess around that long on a computer owned by the US Navy?) Course, that type of access is pending me getting a laptop, which in turn is pending a loan from my credit union…Lotta "if's", no?

Update (30 Sept 02):

Okay…This is the edited Edition. Should sound/flow/read a little better. So you can now disregard part of my previous update note. On another note: I'm gonna try to start on the sequel for this fic. I'm working the night shift now, which gives me time on the weekend to work on a fic, hopefully. If I'm lucky, I'll have a decent draft up by the end of Oct for those of you who care. Ja!

Anyhow…Enjoy the Fic (while this edition still exists)!

*              *                *                *                *

                Everyone stood as the piano started playing. Akito stood at the altar, fidgeting a little bit from his nervousness. He looked around the altar, looking at his best men, Seiya and Jun, and the bridesmaids, Yukina, Minato, and Megumi. Jun was a natural choice and Seiya had eagerly volunteered to be a best man, a bit too eagerly, now that Akito thought it over. Minato and Yukina had happily agreed to be the bridesmaids…Megumi was a bit reluctant when Yurika asked her, but had nonetheless agreed.

                Everyone watched as Ruri, the flower girl walked up the isle. After today, she would be Akito and Yurika's adopted daughter. Ruri had been surprised when Yurika had mentioned the subject, but after getting over her shock, she happily agreed, stating something along the lines of, "Why not? I'm more or less an idiot too," with a smile. She had read much about weddings, with the help of Omoikane, and was now following what she read to the letter, spreading some flower petals as she walked. She even had a hint of a smile on her face. _It's about time they got around to this_, she thought, looking at Akito. She reached the altar and took her place by the bridesmaid, who each gave her a warm smile…except Yukina, who just had a smirk planted on her face.

                Everyone's attention went back down the isle to watch as Yurika, escorted by her father, come down. Her father had insisted on a large and extravagant wedding, but Yurika just wanted something reasonably simple. As it was her wedding, she won out. She walked down the isle, dressed in a simple, but elegant, white wedding dress with a veil covering her face. The dress trailed about three feet behind her on the grass.

                When they reached the altar, her father gave her a short hug and took his seat in the first row of the audience. Akito stepped forward and took Yurika's right hand, wrapping their finger together, and stepped up to the altar. When they stood before the priest, he started…Well, no…He wasn't a priest, it was Prospector, but he wanted to preside over this…As well as shave a few bucks from the bill, since NERGAL was helping to pay for the wedding. He was happy when he learned Yurika wanted something simple. So, he got a permit from NERGAL qualifying him as a priest for the occasion. No one complained.

                "Ladies, gentlemen, dearly beloved," he started. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Misumaru Yurika and Tenkawa Akito in holy matrimony. Before I proceed, does anyone here wish to state any reason for these two not to wed or forever hold their peace?" A silent pause covered the ceremony. Reflexively, several people glanced at Megumi, who stood at the altar quietly, thinking. _I wish it was me standing next to him_, she thought, _but at least I got to be a part of such a big event for them…I'm happy for them…_She wasn't completely convinced of her thoughts however, but she kept that thought to herself. She noticed that Akito and Yurika were looking at her after breaking out of her thoughts. She returned a small smile, which they too returned. Jun, too, had similar thoughts for the occasion.

                After about a minute…

                "I take the silence as a sign to continue," Prospector said. "Very well. If the couple would please step forward." Yurika and Akito comply. Prospector turned to Yurika. "Misumaru Yurika, do you take Tenkawa Akito to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

                "I do," Yurika replied, facing Akito and squeezing his hand as she said it.

                Prospector now turned to Akito. "Tenkawa Akito, do you take Misumaru Yurika as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

                "I do," Akito said, returning Yurika's hand squeeze.

                "May I have the rings, please?" Prospector asked. Jun and Seiya dug into their pockets and each produced one ring. Jun handed his to Yurika while Seiya handed his to Akito. "Now, place these rings upon each other hand and repeat after me." Prospector paused to let them place the ring on one another. Akito placed his on her first; she did the same for him. When they were done, they looked up to Prospector. "With this ring," he said, "I thee wed."

                "With this ring, I thee wed," they said together.

                "By the powers vested in me by the United Earth Government and NERGAL Heavy industries, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations! You may now kiss the bride." Everyone cheered and applauded as Akito lifted Yurika's veil and kissed her. The bridesmaid had tears in their eyes, as well as Yurika's father. Jun stood by and watched, nodding to himself. _If she's happy, I can live with this_, he thought, eyes closed. Seiya, on the other hand, was thinking other thoughts.

                _Okay, now that it's over, lemme get my free kisses from the bride and her maids before I have to go back to…_He turned to glance at where his wife was sitting with his family…_her_ he thought. While his wife's head was turned toward Akito and Yurika's kiss and her face had a smile, her eyes were on Seiya. For an instant, he remembered why he married her. Although, right now, he wanted those kisses…When Yurika and Akito broke their kiss, he walked up to them.

                "Ahem," he coughed.

                "Oh, Seiya-san!" Yurika said, giving him a hug. "Thank you so much for the arrangements. The setting you made here is great!" She gave him her usually broad, sweet smile.

                "Yeah, Seiya, thanks a lot!" Akito said, shaking his hand.

                "Well…it wasn't a problem…I have to thank you guys for letting do it. Not working on the Nadesico these past couple of years was boring," he said with some modesty. "However, it's customary for the best man, no, I mean men," he corrected, glancing back at Jun by the altar, "to be kissed by the bride and her entourage. I'll take that as payment." He motioned for Jun to come over.

                "Seiya-san, you never stop, do you?" Yurika laughed, giving him and Jun a peck on the cheek. Akito watched as the bridesmaid did similar, except Yukina.

                "Yuck! I am _not_ gonna kiss that old pervert!" she declared.

                "Come on, Yukina. It's tradition," Minato argued. Megumi nodded in agreement.

                "No way! Jun, sure," she smiled, proceeding to give him a kiss on the cheek. "The old man, no!" She stuck out her tongue at him.

                "Yukina…" Minato started, but was stopped by Yurika.

                "It's okay. It's a modern wedding. Let her do what she wants." Yurika, holding on to Akito's arm, smiled at Yukina.

                "Hai, kancho," Minato said, letting her old captain win, and walked off to join the crowd, joined by Seiya and Jun.

                "Arigato, Yurika-sama!" Yukina gave Yurika a big hug and gave Akito a short kiss on the cheek. She went off to follow Minato.

                "Meg-chan!" several people screamed. Everyone by the altar turned to see what was going on. Surrounding Megumi were several people, apparently fans. "Megumi-san, can we have your autograph," they yelled out.

                "Umm, of course," she replied, caught off guard. She wasn't expecting fans to run up to her here. She started to sign autographs for the people surrounding her.

                "Hmm…Megumi is so popular these days," Yurika commented.

                "Yeah…Must be because of the new series she's doing now," Akito replied. "Come on, Yurika. We've been standing all day. Let's go sit down at the table."

                "Hai, Akito-kun! Ruri-chan, ikimashoo!" They went over to a table by the altar and sat down. As they did, people started coming over to give their personal congratulations to the newly wed couple. After several dozen people had stopped by, Megumi came by to join them at the table.

                "Whew!" she breathed in exhaustion. "I didn't expect so many fans here this evening."

                Akito and Yurika looked at her, then each other. "Well, umm," Akito started, "everyone we invited was allowed to bring up to two guests with them…I guess when people heard you would be here, they started looking for ways to get in…We weren't expecting so many people here ourselves." Akito gave a shrug.

                "Oh…Gee…My career must be doing better than I thought," she laughed, taking in a view of the crowd.

                "Ano…Akito, aren't we missing some people?" Yurika asked.

                "Hmm…You know, I think we are. Hey, where are Ryoko, Hikaru, and Izumi? I haven't see them here yet."

                Everyone gave a shrug. At that moment, the noise from the crowd died down. In the background, you could hear what sounded like jet engine. Several moments later, three figures flew over the wedding area, causing a hard wind to blow across it. Everyone looked up to see three Aestivalises pulling up into the air and start skywriting. In white smoke, they spelled out "Omettedo" in Japanese in the sky. When they were done, they blasted back down to ground level and landing in the parking area reserved for invited guests.

                "Looks like I spoke too soon," Akito said, giving a sigh as he read the skywriting. Several minutes later, the three pilots came over to see Yurika and Akito. "Thanks for the message, you guys," Akito said. Both he and Yurika stood to greet their old friends with hugs.

                "Heh. Had to make an entrance, you know?" Ryoko said with a smirk. "Although, I do have to admit, it was Izumi's idea to do that. Go figure." Everyone's jaw dropped at that fact.

                "You're kidding, right?" Ruri asked, completely shocked…and a bit afraid.

                "Nope," Hikaru answered. "She, for once, made sense." She shook her head.

                "I suppose you want an explanation?" Ryoko asked, which was answered by everyone nodding. "Well, the three of us were at a bar one night, trying to think of something to get you guys…We all got sorta drunk…Then Izumi here mentions this…I for one thought I went off the deep end since she was making sense. Thought I was dreaming it or something. But…Well…As you can see…" She pointed up at the sky.

                "Soo ka?" everyone said at once. They looked to where Izumi was standing to get confirmation, but she had already mingled into crowd, most likely making non-sense comments like she usually did.

                "So, Ruri-Ruri, how's it like to be a family?" Hikaru asked, looking at the couple.

                "It's…okay," Ruri replied simply. She was in a unique position now.

                "Ruri? Hoshino Ruri?" Someone said behind Ruri. Everyone turned to see who it was. Standing there was a boy, about Ruri's age. "Are you Hoshino Ruri?" he asked.

                "Aa…You are…?" Ruri replied, wondering who would know her without her knowing it.

                "Aa, gomen nasai! I'm Mabiki Harry. I'm undergoing training at NERGAL as an operator for a Nadesico class ship. So you're the famous Nadesico operator?" He gave her a warm smile.

                "Aa…Soo desu ka? Although, technically, I think my name would now be Tenkawa Ruri?" She looked at Akito and Yurika to be sure.

                "Ano…I think she's right, Akito-kun," Yurika said thoughtfully. "You are the man of the house now, and we should take on your name."

                Akito objected. "No no no!" He directed his next statement at Ruri. "Now, Ruri-chan, you don't have to do that. We adopted you. You can keep your name if you want."

                Ruri sat there for a moment, thinking it over. On one hand, they were kind enough to adopt her. She finally had a real mother and father, a family. She felt obligated to do what it took to be a traditional family with them. On the other hand, she's had her name for as long as she lived and was sort of attached to the name. At the very least, if she kept it, it would make a few things in life easier to deal with…

                "If you say so, Akito-san." She turned to Harry, who quietly stood there during the short debate. "In that case, then I am Hoshino Ruri." She stood and gave a short bow.

                Harry returned the bow before talking again. "I'm almost done with my training, but I wonder…Would you give me some tips on managing a ship?" Ruri just stared at him. He explained. "Everything I've done has been in simulations. No real experience. I just wanted to get some advice from someone who's done it already."

                "Oh…" Ruri blushed a little. This was the first time someone came up to her asking for advice on anything. Usually, she was the one trying to figure things out. "I guess it's okay…" She looked back at Akito and Yurika again, who were smiling at her. They seem happy that this happened.

                "Go ahead, Ruri. Have some fun," Akito reassured. Yurika nodded vigorously in agreement.

                "Arigato gozaimasu!" Harry said, bowing. Ruri and Harry walked off, Harry asking several questions and Ruri calmly answering what she could, which was more or less everything he asked.

                The pilots and Megumi stayed for a little longer before joining the crowd. Yurika and Akito had some time to themselves. They oriented themselves so they faced out toward the ocean. They had chosen this place for their wedding because of the view of the sea. The cliff they were on was about 500 feet above the waters, but they could just make out the sounds of water crashing against the rocks below, even with all the noise behind them. They sat there, holding onto each other, Yurika resting her head on Akito's shoulder. It was late evening now, and the sun was near setting, casting long, but dim, shadows. They sat and watched the sun set, it's golden glow reflected in the water, the sky turning yellow, orange, red, then a dark shade of purple. When it was almost completely dark, floodlights lit up the reception area. Everyone was still having fun.

                Yurika was almost dozing off when someone tapped Akito on his shoulder, causing him to wake Yurika up.

                "Akito-san." It was Ruri.

                "Hai, Ruri. Nani?" he asked.

                "Umm…Nothing. I just wanted to let you know I'm back." At that moment, Yurika sat up and saw Ruri standing next to Akito.

                "Ruri-chan! How was your talk with…Harry? Right? Where is he?" Yurika said, looking around for Harry.

                "I'm done with Harry. He had to leave. He has more training in the morning to go through." She continued to stand there.

                "Oh…Akito, maybe we should go too? It's getting late, and I'm getting a bit tired." Yurika said

                "Yeah, I guess we should. Ruri, are you ready to go?"

                "Hai."

                "Then let's go and tell everyone." Yurika and Akito stood and walked into the crowd, heading for the Aestivalis parked at the end of the isle. The crowd parted for them to pass through. Stopping at the foot of the Aestivalis, Yurika turned around and announced, "I'm gonna toss the bouquet now!" At that, every woman in the crowd gathered around the Tenkawa's, pushing a bit to get a good spot. Yurika turned around, facing away from them, and tossed her bouquet over her shoulder. Every woman reached out for it. When Yurika turned back around, she saw who had caught the bouquet: It was Megumi.

                "Ganbatte, Meg-chan!" Yurika yelled, then climbed into the Aestivalis's cockpit. Megumi's eyes began to tear a little as she watch Akito helped both Yurika and Ruri into the Aestivalis, then getting in himself and closing the cockpit.

                Everyone cleared the area and gave out a final cheer as the Aestivalis launched. Once in the air, it released a banner saying "Just Married" and circled the area once before flying off. Everyone watched until it disappeared before going back to the party. Everyone, except one person: she stood there, staring in the direction the Aestivalis had disappeared, clutching the bouquet to her heart, tears falling like rain onto the flowers. Everyone left her alone.

                _He's gone…_

*              *                *                *                *

                They arrived at their home shortly. Built nearly two years, it was also something NERGAL and Seiya had done for them. With Ruri's help, Seiya was able to recruit the old Engineering team from the Nadesico to help build the home. NERGAL funded the project, both in terms of money as well as materials. It seems that after the Jovian-Earth War, NERGAL couldn't exactly afford at that moment to pay everyone. So, they offered compensation in other forms. Apparently, Akatsuki wanted NERGAL's capital assets put into more investments instead of paychecks.

                Yurika and Akito lived here ever since it was completed, and Ruri joined them shortly afterwards, after convincing NERGAL to allow Omoikane to come with her. Even Omoikane insisted on being with Ruri, so NERGAL reluctantly let the AI be with her. It was now in charge of the Tenkawa's home. Both Omoikane and Ruri agreed to the condition that Omoikane would be returned upon the completion of the new Nadesico-class ship being built.

                Akito jumped down first, then help Ruri and Yurika down from the cockpit.

                "Ruri-chan, go on ahead. Yurika and I will catch up with you," Akito said as he helped Yurika down.

                "Hai," Ruri responded, then walked off to the front door. "I'll leave the door open."

                "Arigato, Ruri," Akito and Yurika said in unison.

                Ruri reached the front door and spoke out loud, "Omoikane, it's me." A comm window came up saying, "Welcome back, Ruri!" The door opened to let Ruri in. "Omoikane, leave the door open for the Captain and Akito," she said as she walked in. "And tell them I'll be in my room upstairs." Another comm window pooped up, saying, "Gotcha!" Ruri headed upstairs for her room.

                Outside, Yurika and Akito took their time walking to the door, admiring the starlit night. When they reached the door, Akito stepped behind Yurika and lifted her up without any warning.

                "Ahh!" she yelped. "Akito, what're you doing!"

                "It's tradition for the groom to carry the bride across the threshold, right? I'm just following that tradition."

                "Oh…" she said, then started laughing. "You should've warned me before doing that!" She held onto him now as he carried her into the house. He laid her down on the couch in the living and gave her a long kiss on the lips. When they broke the kiss, a comm window popped up in between them, startling them a bit.

                "Sorry, but Ruri told me to tell you she's up in her room," the window read.

                "Aa. Arigato, Omoikane," Yurika said. The window flickered, displaying, "Bye-bye," then disappeared.

                "We should go upstairs too, Yurika. Let's go," Akito said, standing up and giving Yurika a hand.

                "Hai hai," Yurika replied.

                They walked up the stairs and went to their room, passing by Ruri's room. Akito peeked in to see what she was doing, but quickly pulled away when he realized Ruri was changing into her pajamas. Yurika felt Akito's movement and sudden stiffening and asked him what was wrong. He told her it was nothing. They got into their room and sat down on the bed, stretching a bit.

                "I'm going to take a shower," they said simultaneously. Akito was the first to recover.

                "Oh, go ahead Yurika, you first. I can wait," he said.

                "Are you sure?" she asked.

                "Umm, yeah. I figure that dress would be hard to stay in for long. Besides, I wanted to check some stuff in the kitchen. Ladies first too."

                "Oh…Okay. I'll be out soon, then."

                "I'll be in the kitchen." Akito stood and left the room, heading downstairs.

                Yurika watched him leave before getting up herself and walking over to the closet to grab some clothes. Since it was nighttime and they were probably going to sleep soon, she just picked out a nightgown. She took off the wedding dress and hung it neatly in the closet. Just wearing a white wedding bodice, she walked into the bedroom's bathroom, hitting the light switch as she did. She turned the shower on, letting it run a bit before going in. She looked herself over in the mirror over the sink, even splashed some water on her face. After letting the water run for a few minute, she slipped out of the bodice and stepped into the shower.

*              *                *                *                *

                Akito passed by Ruri's room once again, but remembered not to look in this time. He headed for the kitchen, switching the light on when he got there. He opened the refrigerator and stared inside. He looked at each item, trying to think of what he could make for breakfast tomorrow morning. Nothing came to mind, so he closed the fridge door and headed for the cabinets. Looking inside the first one he came to, he saw a box of tealeaves. These were from Minato and Yukina. He hadn't tried them yet; he though now would be a good time, since he was bit thirsty, plus he had some time to waste before Yurika would be done.

                He grabbed the kettle from the stovetop and filled it with some water from the sink. He placed the kettle back on the stove and turned it on. He took out the box of tea and grabbed a cup. He took some leaves, placed them in the cup, and put the box away. Now, he waited for the water to boil.

                In a few minutes, Akito had a hot cup of tea sitting before hit on the kitchen counter. He waited for it to cool a bit, then took a sip. _Not bad_, he thought. _Good tea. Wonder where those two got it from_. He sat in the kitchen for while, thinking about the wedding.

                Four people from the old days on the Nadesico weren't there; couldn't make it. Erina and Akatsuki were busy with managing NERGAL, but they had sent their regards. Gort was on a NERGAL assignment somewhere near Jupiter. And Ines…She was on Mars with a NERGAL research team trying to decide exactly how the nanomachines there changed Martian genes to withstand Boson Jumps.

                He sighed. Both he and Yurika wanted Ines to be there, but they couldn't do anything about it. Several more minutes went by in silence…

*              *                *                *                *

                At this time, Yurika finished her shower and stepped out from the stall. The water drops glistened on her body from the lighting in the room. She got a towel and wrapped it around herself. She went back over to sink and looked in the mirror. She smiled at herself. _I'm so happy_! she thought. _We're finally together…forever_. She took another towel and started to dry her hair out. When she had gotten it significantly dried out, she started to brush it. With that done, she took off the towel around her body.

                She was still a bit damp, so she started to towel the rest of herself dry. She stopped for a moment and looked at her body. She ran a single finger across her belly, closing her eyes and imagining Akito doing it. She shivered a bit from the thought and sensation. She opened her eyes and went back to drying herself. _We're married now. Things will happen naturally_.

                After drying herself completely, she put on the nightgown and exited the bathroom, almost turning off the light. _No, Akito will be using it soon. I'll leave it on for him_. She left the bedroom and went downstairs to find Akito.

                She found him still sitting in the kitchen, seemingly nursing a cup of tea.

                "Akito?" she said, walking up beside him.

                "Wha…? Oh, Yurika," Akito said, breaking out of what was a deep thought. He turned to Yurika, and immediately noticed what she was wearing…or not wearing. Her gown wasn't transparent to any degree, but with the lights from the kitchen, he could clearly see the silhouette of her figure. The silhouette was completely smooth, and he knew exactly what that meant: she had nothing else on underneath. The thought struck him hard and he nearly fell down.

                "Akito, what's wrong?" Yurika asked when he nearly jumped from his seat. She stepped closer to him.

                "Oh, uh, n-n-nothing," he replied, turning his to avert his eyes. Yurika stepped even closer.

                "Are you sure?" She was practically on top of him now, trying to get into his field of view. Akito could distinctly feel her body starting to press up against him. The gown was _so_ thin.

                "Y-yeah, I'm s-sure." He slipped out under her and stood up, back to her. "I'm gonna t-take that shower now. I'll see you in-" He stopped short and froze when he realized what he was about to say. His body relaxed and he continued on without a problem in a moment. "I'll see you in bed." He started to walk off.

                "Akito?" Yurika whispered. Something had disturbed him. She wasn't sure what, though. "Okay…I'll be in Ruri's room tucking her in. I'll see you in bed," she called after him.

                Akito merely waved his hand over his shoulder in acknowledgement. Yurika watched him go up the stairs. She looked down at the cup she had seen him drinking from when she first came into the kitchen. She picked it up and sniffed it a bit, then took a short sip. "Very good," she commented. She put the cup down and looked around the kitchen before walking out and turning off the lights. She walked upstairs and knocked on Ruri's door before entering.

                "Ruri-chan?" Ruri's room was more or less a duplicate of the room she had on the Nadesico, even down to the vent and fish mobile on the ceiling. At that moment, Ruri was sitting at her desk.

                "Hai, Yurika-san?" she replied. She was busy with something.

                "What are you doing? Aren't you tired from today?"

                "I'm doing a little reading. I was going to go to sleep in a few moments. Why?" She turned to face her new mother.

                "Oh…I just thought I'd tuck you in for the night before I went to sleep myself. I'll wait until you're done." Yurika went to sit down on Ruri bed. Ruri watched her sit down before she went back to small amount of reading she had left. It felt odd with Yurika sitting there. She had a feeling that Yurika was watching her, but she tried to shut that feeling out. She read the last few paragraphs left in a few minutes, then shut off the console, Omoikane saying good night before powering down the station. She turned to Yurika.

                "I'm done," she said, then stood and walked to her bed. Yurika stood up and watched as her new daughter climbed into the bed. When she settled in, Yurika tucked the blanket around her small body and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

                "Oyasumi, Ruri-chan," she said before leaving the room.

                "Oyasumi, Yu-" Ruri stopped herself. She closed her eyes. She wanted to see if she could get used to be a typical family with them. Part of that attempt involve changing her speech pattern… "Oyasumi, okaasan," she said, her eyes still closed. Saying it felt weird, but she felt better now that she said it.

                Yurika had just stepped out of the room and was closing the door behind her when she heard Ruri's last sentence. She froze and turned around, looking back in. A smile spread across her face. "Oyasumi," she whispered, closing the door completely.

                She quietly walked back to her bedroom and entered. She noticed that the nightlights were on. She glanced at the bed. Akito was in it, asleep. _He must've been tired. After today at the wedding plus the piloting home from the wedding, I guess I would be too_. Yurika crawled under the covers into the bed next to him. She laid on her side, her head on his shoulder, an arm wrap across his bare chest, and her other hand wrapped around one of his. She settled in, getting comfortable, then closed her eyes, falling asleep, and dreaming of their life together…

*              *                *                *                *

                Akito woke up a few hours later, half surprised to find Yurika asleep next to him, holding on to him. He laid still, not wanting to wake her. He glanced at her face, then stared at the ceiling. _It wasn't a dream. We're married_, he thought, thinking of the wedding. _But this feels so…strange._ _I guess it'll take some time to get used to_. Akito moved his free arm, attempting to place it around Yurika. He froze when Yurika stirred. 

                "Akito?" she mumbled. Her eyes fluttered open.

                "Gomen ne, Yurika. Did I wake you?" Akito ask, turning his head to face her.

                "Mmm…Not really," she replied, waking up now. "I was just resting, happily knowing you were right here." She gave him her usual sweet smile. "Why are you up?"

                "Me? Well, I just woke up…I was just thinking…"

                "About what?" She pulled herself closer to him, snuggling up against his warm body, nuzzling her face in his neck.

                "About us." Akito continued staring at the ceiling, thoughts flowing through his head, oblivious to Yurika's actions.

                "Hmm? What about us?" Yurika pulled away from him and looked at his face.

                "About how you and I are together now. It feels so…Unreal? Weird?"

                "Oh…Why?"

                "I'm not sure. I know we've been living together for about two years now, but…I guess I never really thought about _this_. I guess I just lived in the moment instead of thinking about the future with you. I just never thought that one day, I would be here, sleeping in the same bed as you, sharing a life and love, and having a family." He turned to look at her face, to look into those beautiful blue eyes that have always been looking at him since he, no, they, were children.

                Yurika stared back at him before sitting up in the bed. Akito watched as she sat up. "Akito, There's something I want to share with you," she said quietly. Something in the way she said it cause an alarm to go off in Akito's mind, making him sit up also.

                "What is it?" Akito asked, some of his concern showing.

                "I guess it's nothing all too important, but…" she trailed off, getting up and standing before him, next to the bed.

                Akito's jaw dropped as Yurika proceeded to take off her gown, letting it drop to a pile around her feet. She didn't say a word, stepping out from the pile, closer to the bed.

*              *                *                *                *

                Omoikane, remembering a discussion with everyone about something called "privacy," shut down all it's active sensors and alarms when it realized what Yurika was doing. The Tenkawa's bedroom was now a dead-zone to its monitoring systems. Outside their door, a comm window popped up stating, "DO NOT DISTURB!"

*              *                *                *                *

                "Y-Y-Yu-Yu-Yurika! W-w-wha-what are you doing!" Akito stammered as she took off the gown. He stared at her, his eyes moving down her body as she quietly stood there. Her face…her neck…her ample breasts…taut stomach…and yet still further down…He ripped his eyes away, turning to face away from her. _What is she thinking_! he thought, sweat starting to come down his forehead.

                "Akito? Is there something wrong?" Yurika asked, her voice full of genuine concern.

                "D-d-didn't-didn't you want to t-t-tell me something?" Akito stuttered, swallowing hard when he got it out.

                "No…I didn't say that," Yurika answered.

                "Well, you said you wanted to shared something with me."

                "Oh, that! Definitely!" she said cheerily.

                "Well, what is it?" Akito had yet to turn around to face her, to look at her bare, and beautiful, body.

                A smile formed on Yurika's face. "Me!" she declared. With that, she jumped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Akito's neck, her bare body pressed up against his bare back. Akito nearly went into shock, his body tensing, when he felt Yurika's breasts squeezed against his body. Only once could he remember a similar situation, and that was back on the Nadesico when Megumi had taken him with her to the holo room. At least in that situation, there had been several layers of clothes between them, but now…He could easily discern the feel of Yurika's nipples against his back. Part of him wanted to break from her grasp, and yet another part wanted to embrace her. The scent from whatever soap and shampoo she used during her shower wasn't helping much, either. He fought it over in his head…

                "What! What are you talking about?" he said, not moving any part of his body other than his mouth.

*              *                *                *                *

                Ruri wakes up suddenly. She rolls to lie on her back in her bed. She stares at the ceiling for a few seconds.

                "Baka," she says, sighing. For some reason, she had the feeling that saying that now would be appropriate. She rolls over and goes back to sleep.

*              *                *                *                *

                Yurika giggled, bringing her head next to his. "Tradition. It's still our wedding night," she said, gripping him closer.

                With that one sentence, every fell into place about tonight in Akito's mind, as well as what was to come. _Proposal means marriage…Marriage means wedding…Wedding means wedding night…Wedding night equals…Uh-oh_! his old self thought. However, Yurika's words didn't just bring this realization to him. It also gave him a mental smack in the back of the head.

                _Baka_! his mind yelled at him. _Now look, we've gone over this before. You love that woman that's right up against your skin. Quit fooling yourself. She's your _wife_ now, for goodness sake! She's been going after you since you first met her. This whole bit with you not being comfortable like this around her is _really_ getting old up here! It's your wedding night; the first night of many spent with her intimately. _Enjoy_ it! For once, I'm recommending you use that "other" head of yours for once! In conjunction with your heart, of course. Give me a vacation for once!_ Akito broke out of his thoughts just in time to hear the latter half of something Yurika was saying.

                "…me, right? It's why you asked me to marry you, ne?" she finished.

                Akito didn't want to, but he had to ask her to repeat what she said. "Uh…sorry…my mind sort of…wandered off…Can you say that again?"

                Yurika slowly released her hold on him, sliding back onto her side of the bed, kneeling there. Akito was surprised, and concerned, that she let go of him suddenly. That wasn't like her. His body relaxed and he turned to face her. Her head was down, hands in her lap, her hair covering the top half of her body. Now, after that mental slap, Akito found that looking at her like this didn't disturb him anymore. Right now, his first concern was his beloved childhood-friend-turned-wife.

                "Yurika, is something wrong?" he asked.

                "Akito," she started, not lifting her head to look at him, "you love me, don't you? I know I love you so much. It's why I was so happy that you asked me to marry you. Its also why I wanted to share myself with you tonight, to show you how much I love you. But…" she trailed off. Everything she said was in a low, quiet, and saddened voice.

                Akito automatically knew the answer to that question. He knew it for years, but never gave into it until two years ago on Mars. It was never truer than it was now. He turned his entire body to face his beautiful wife, getting closer to her. He knelt on the bed before her. He took both of her hands in his, then drew one up along one of her arms. He put his hand on her face, softly caressing her, feeling her features. She in response brought her hand up and placed it on top of his. She squeezed his hand gently between her cheek and hand, tilting her head into his touch. He brought his hand down to her chin, at which point she let her hand drop back into her lap. He lifted her head up, using his other hand to brush back her silky blue hair. Her eyes were still gazing downward. Akito leaned closer to her, bringing his lips to hers. 

                Yurika, sensing how close Akito was to her, looked up an instant just before his lips touched hers. Her eyes went wide for a moment, but she relaxed quickly, closing her eyes, returning his kiss. Their tongues touched, dancing together in each other's mouths. She wrapped her arms around his neck once again. Her body felt like it was going limp and she needed something to support herself, to cling on to. Akito wrapped his arms around her body, drawing her to and holding her to his own. He felt Yurika's body relax completely in his hold. He moved her, laying her on the bed on her back with him on top, never breaking the kiss. Once he got her back down on the bed, he pulled away, breaking the kiss.

                "Does that answer your question?" he asked, smiling. "Itsumo aishiteru, Misumaru Yurika." He was over her, having gone to his hands and knees.

                Yurika gave him a smile and girlish giggle in return. "Dame, dame, Akito. It's Tenkawa Yurika now." She giggled again.

                "Aa…Soo desu ne?" He lowered himself onto her again to kiss her.

                As they kissed, Yurika ran her hands down Akito's back. She went down far enough to feel the pair of boxers he was wearing. Bringing her hands to his side, she started to pull them down his legs. Akito didn't try to stop her. She pulled them down around his knees; that was as far as they would go the way he was situated. She drew her hands back up his body, running her fingertips across his back. Akito started to shift his position. He placed one of his knees between her knees, gently, letting her know what he wanted from his touch and motions. She obliged by pulling her legs up and spreading them a bit, enough for him to be able to place his entire body over hers. He did so, which was what he intended to do. He broke the kiss momentarily, slid down a bit, then lowered his entire body on top of hers, his face in her neck. He kissed her neck and started downward, kissing her every few inches as he went. He reached her breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth. He started to suckle on it, similar to a child. Yurika gave out a short and quiet gasp, arching her back up a little, trying to offer her lover more of her body. Akito continued onto her other breast momentarily, then started to trail further downward. As he went down, he let his tongue trail a path of moisture. Yurika's body tingled wherever he touched, the air chilling the areas his tongue passed, in contrast to the warmth of his body. He stopped when he reached her navel. His kissed her several times around her navel, then started to pull his body back up, rubbing his body against her. His hands went to find hers, wrapping and locking their fingers together. He continued pulling himself up further. Just about when his body would've entered hers, a thought hit him. He lifted himself off of Yurika.

                "Ano, Yurika…" he said as his lifted himself.

                Yurika's eyes had been closed for some time now. When she realized Akito was off of her and heard him call her name, she opened her eyes, a quizzical look on her face. "Hai? Akito?"

                "Umm…Maybe we shouldn't go any further right now…"

                "Eh? Doshite?"

                "Well…Umm…We don't exactly have any 'protection' on…" Akito was feeling a bit embarrassed at the moment.

                "'Protection'? Oh…" She took one of her hands out from his and reached over to the stand next to the bed by her head. Akito followed her hand. She opened a draw and put her hand in. Akito heard some things being moved around. She withdrew her hand from the drawer, leaving it open. She was holding something, and held up to Akito's face to see. "You mean this?" she asked, smiling.

                "Huh?" He didn't know whether to be glad, dumbfounded, or more embarrassed: before him, his wife was holding a condom for him. "Yurika, why do you have this in your drawer?" He couldn't help but ask, pointing at the small package.

                "Ano…The Academy thought me a while ago that preparation for anything is important and key to a situation," she replied thoughtfully, a finger held to her cheek.

                "Oh…" Okay, so he just felt stupid now…He could almost imagine Ruri saying "baka" to them right now…Although in his current situation, that would just be…Shall we say…Odd? "Umm…Thanks…" he got out, tentatively taking the condom from Yurika's hand. He sat up and started to open the package. Something felt strange. He looked up…to find Yurika kneeling there, watching him. He reflexively covered himself. "Yurika! What are you doing!"

                "Atashi?" she said innocently, pointing at herself. "Nothing. I'm just watching. Why? Is something wrong?"

                "Yes! There's something wrong!"

                "Oh, really? What is it?"

                _She has no clue, does she_? Akito thought. He gave a mental sigh. Even though she was his wife and they had lived together for the past two years, this was all new to him. Heck, he was still a virgin. Having someone watch you putting on a condom just seemed wrong. Granted, what he had just done was _big _step for him, but she wasn't _watching_ him do all that he did. He tried to think of how to tell her how he felt, but nothing came to mind. He decided to just tell it to her straight. "Well, umm…I haven't done this before…And it feels weird if you're watching me like that…"

                "Oh…Soo ka?" She was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Aa! Wakarimashita!" she said cheerfully. She knelt back on her legs and averted her eyes, humming, tapping her fingers on her knees and thighs. She appeared to be waiting patiently for Akito to do what he needed to do. Akito listened for a moment, what she was humming sounding familiar. After a few minutes of hard thought, he placed the tune: it was her fishing song, the one she sung when they were waiting to fight the ship with the Trans-Cannon, or Boson Launcher, during the War. He heard her sing it a few more times after, like the time they had gone to the beach and such…But why would she be humming that song_ now_? _Fishing_? he though, completely puzzled. He was seriously contemplating it when he caught Yurika giving him a look, although her eyes weren't exactly looking aimed up...He immediately remembered what he was doing and turned around, his face turning a little red. He went about putting on the condom.

                He opened the wrapping and took the condom out, looking it over for a moment. _Let's see…Hmm…Maybe I should read the instructions_, he thought. He flipped the wrapping over and started reading the directions. _Take out the condom…Done. Unroll it about half an inch…Okay. Place it on…Yeah. Unroll all the way down…There. Hmm…Make sure it doesn't have any beaks? And the last instruction is…"Have Fun!"_?He sighed. _Right_. He looked himself over one last time to make sure all was in order. "Guess I'm ready," he mumbled. "Feels a bit funny, though."

                "It does?" Akito turned his head to find Yurika looking down over his shoulder. She had been watching him for the last several seconds. Caught by surprised, he tried to get up and away, but since his boxers were still around his knees, he stumbled and fell off the edge of the bed. "Oh! Akito!" Yurika rushed over to look over the edge of the bed. Akito was sprawled on the floor. "Are you okay?"

                "Itai!" Akito mumbled as he tried to get up, but once again falling. "Ouch!" He stayed on the floor this time to take off his boxer before getting up. "Heh heh," he laughed nervously as he got up, "forgot about my boxers." He sat down on the bed next to where Yurika was kneeling, rubbing his head.

                "Gomen, Akito, that was my fault," Yurika said, with a short giggle.

                "No. It wasn't. My fault for not taking them off completely." He looked at his beautiful wife, those big blue eyes that were always there, watching him. Yurika caught his gaze, causing him to turn away. Without looking, he inched his hand across the bed toward her. His hand contacted the skin of her leg. Yurika didn't move, so he kept going, trying to find her hand. His hand went across her leg until…

                Yurika, meanwhile, had watched his hand when she felt it touch her. She didn't move, just watched it and enjoyed the feeling as it moved across her leg. She closed her eyes. His hand went up her leg, going from the outside to the inside of her leg. Then she felt it on a part of her body she didn't expect. She gave out a sign of pleasure before opening her eyes to find Akito's hand between her legs.

                Akito stopped when his hand felt damp…it wasn't from his hand being sweaty or anything. _What…_he squeezed his hand…_is…_Yurika made a sound…_Oh crap_! His realization…He swallowed hard, his entire body frozen completely in place, not believing what he could've just done. He slowly moved his head to see where exactly his hand was placed. He followed the length of his arm down…to the sight of his hand placed against Yurika's body right between her legs. He was completely in shock. He moved his eyes slowly up along Yurika's body to her face, sweat starting to come down his face. Yurika had a very…pleased…expression on her face. Yurika saw he was looking at her and gave him a smile, one of complete pleasure. Akito was still frozen in horror, not a single muscle in his body wanting to move.

                Yurika, however, took the initiative again. She took his hand in both of hers, drawing it up against her body to one of her breasts. She held his hand there against her breast with one of hers, using her other hand to take Akito's other hand and placing it on her back. With his hands held in place by her own, she leaned in towards him. Akito swallowed hard once more. Yurika closed her eyes as she got closer, bridging the gap between their lips. Akito closed his eyes also. Their lips touched, causing Akito to relax, but Yurika still closed the distanced between their bodies. She released the hand she held to her breast, placing it around Akito's body. Akito's hand slid from her breast to her back. Then, Yurika released her other hand, also placing it around Akito. Akito kept the hand she held where she had put it. They shared another embrace, kissing each other with passion, with all the love they held for one another.

                They slowly fell back down onto the bed, lying on their side. They rolled just a bit so they were back to the position they were in before. Again, Akito broke the kiss and slid down a bit against her body before coming back up. This time he went all the way. Yurika gave a moan, eyes still closed, her legs squeezing Akito's lower body as he entered her. He got his hands under her body and gripped her close to him. Yurika also wrapped her arms around him. He sudden rolled them over, surprising Yurika. Yurika was now lying on top of him.

                "Ano, Akito, why did you do that?" she asked.

                "I don't know…Guess I just wanted to," he replied.

                Yurika had a puzzled look on her face. In any case, it didn't feel right the way she was lying on him. It felt just a bit weird. She started to sit up. As she did, she felt _very _good. She sat up, straddling Akito. She started to move her lower body a little, causing that sensation to return to her body. She closed her eyes and focused on that feeling. She stopped consciously moving her body, automatically doing what it took to keep that sensation there. She was quite surprised, and a bit disappointed, when she heard Akito say her name.

                "Uh…Say, Yurika, you're still a…a…v-virgin, r-right?" he asked.

                Yurika stopped her movements, letting her body relax and lowering down…which caused Akito to go deeper into her. "Oh!" She let the feeling subside before starting to answer. "A virgin? Well…When I think about it, I guess I'm not," she said.

                Akito felt like a hammer just smashed him over the head. He lifted his upper body, leaning back on his elbows. _What! How could she…_he realized she wasn't done.

                "I guess I can't be a virgin now that we've done this," she finished.

                "W-w-wait. Then that means you're a virgin?" He was feeling stupid…again.

                "Before this? Of course! I was saving myself for you, Akito!"

                "Confident, weren't you?"

                "Hai!"

                Akito plopped back down on the bed, letting Yurika go back to doing what she pleased, which happened to please him also. _She never ceases to surprise me_, he thought. Then, that voice in his head came back. _Baka! Will you just shut up, stop thinking, and _enjoy_ this! Is that so much to ask?_ Akito was inclined to agree, letting his mind surrender to the moment.

*              *                *                *                *

                The next morning…

                "Ohayoo, Ruri-chan!" Yurika beamed as she entered the kitchen.

                Ruri was sitting at the table, working with what looked like a laptop computer, except it had an IFS interface instead of a keyboard. She looked up to greet her new mother. "Ohayoo, Yurika-san," she said. Yurika gave her a big smile before walking over to Akito by the stove. _She's happy as…No…She seems…Happier_, Ruri thought. _And Akito seems happier than usual also. What happened la-…_ Her eyes widened and she started to blush when she remembered a small tidbit she read about what happens _after _the wedding, in particular, the wedding night…

                "Ruri-chan, is something wrong?" Yurika asked as she sat down at the table with a plate of food.

                "It's nothing," Ruri replied, not looking up to answer. Instead, she focused intently on the computer screen, her hair hiding her eyes.

                Akito came over and reminded them what they needed to do today. "Okay, we'll leave as soon as we're all done. I can't wait to open a restaurant. Hopefully the place we're going to look at will do."

                "Atashi moo!" Yurika agreed.

                Meanwhile, Ruri was trying very hard to get a certain thought out of her head. _Baka_, she thought to herself.

*              *                *                *                *

                One year later…

                Ruri was sitting at the table, reading from her computer, when Yurika came into the kitchen wearing her robe. She waited for her mother to say good morning like usual, but it never came. Yurika simply sat down at the table. Ruri looked up, ready to say good morning first, but stopped short when she saw her mother.

                Yurika was a little pale, and looked very tired for some reason. She didn't seem like herself at all.

                "Yurika-san, are you okay?" Ruri asked.

                "Eh…? Oh, Ruri-chan…I…I'm not-" Yurika slumped down on the table, having passed out.

                "Yuri-…Okaasan!" Ruri called out. She got up and went to her mother's side. "Akito-san!" she called.

                "Eh, Ruri-chan? What is it?" Akito replied, getting up from behind a counter. He had been looking for some ingredients and utensils.

                "Something's wrong with Yurika-san."

                At those words, Akito rushed over to Yurika to check on her. "Yurika! Yurika, wake up!" He didn't know what was wrong with her, but she wouldn't get up. "Ruri-chan, call Ines-san at her office! Tell her I'm bringing Yurika in. I'll get Yurika to the car."

                Ruri, for once, was so frighten that she froze still. 

                "Ruri! Hurry!"

                Ruri broke herself out from her daze and rushed to her computer, telling Omoikane to call Ines. Omoikane obediently complied, sending a priority call based on the urgency that Ruri seem to be placing on it.

                Meanwhile, Akito gathered Yurika in his arms and carried her out to the car, body completely limp. He got her into the car and then got in himself, just as Ruri ran out from the house to him.

                "Ines-san says she's getting ready," Ruri told Akito.

                "Good. I'm-"

                "I want to come too," Ruri cut him off.

                Akito pauses for a moment, surprised. "Get in the back," he said. Ruri quickly got in, and Akito started the car and raced to Ines' medical clinic.

*              *                *                *                *

                At the office, Yurika was quickly brought in and given medical attention. Akito and Ruri waited quietly out in the waiting room while they treated her. A tense half-hour passed before Ines came out to see them.

                "How is she?" Akito asked, getting up from his seat. Ruri remained seated.

                "Oh, she's fine Akito-kun. She just woke up a few minutes ago," Ines answered. "She asked for you as soon as she woke up. I told her I'd send you in as soon as I tell you what's happened."

                Both Ruri and Akito sighed in relief, Akito sitting back down. "What's wrong with Yurika-san?" Ruri asked. Akito looked at her, then to Ines, waiting for her to answer.

                Ines gave them each a glance. "Well, it's seems mostly fatigue. Has she been doing anything lately?"

                "Not that I can think of, no," Akito replied.

                "Well, for now, it doesn't matter. She's fine. We've run some tests, but results won't be back for a bit. This time of year, we're kinda busy." Ines sat down next to Akito.

                "I guess we're lucky you opened a clinic here when you came back, huh, Ines?" Akito said. He turned to look at Ines.

                "Well, when I found out you three where living around here, I couldn't resist," Ines said. "Someone has to help keep you and the Captain out of trouble." She looked over at Ruri. "I'm sure Ruri and Omoikane are doing a good job, but it never hurts to have extra help."

                Ruri looked at the doctor with her usual expressionless face.

                "I suppose," Akito said, looking at Ruri and putting a hand on her shoulder.

                "Akito-kun, I heard you were invited to Mars for the ceremony at the re-built Utopia Colony at the end of the week. Is that true?"

                "Oh, yeah, Ines. Why?" He paused for a moment before another thought came to him. "Oh…Will Yurika be able to go?"

                "Oh, she'll be okay. I think she'll be able to go. As for why…It's because I've been invited too. Seems like I'll be riding with you two."

                "Oh, that nice."

                Ines stood up now. "Come on. Time for you to go see your wife."

                "Oh, of course. Ruri, stay here until we get back." Ruri nodded.

                Akito followed Ines into the back area of her clinic, where the treatment rooms were located. They entered Yurika's room. Yurika eyes brightened the moment she saw who came in. She seemed like herself again.

                "Akito!" she called out, smiling. Akito walked over to her, giving her a hug. Ines stood not too far away. "I missed you so much!" Yep, she was back to herself.

                "How are you feeling, Yurika?" Akito asked.

                "Oh, I'm fine. Why? Did Ines tell you something she didn't tell me?" Yurika looked over to Ines, a hint of concern in her face.

                "No no. She did tell me something, but more good than bad."

                "Eh? What?"

                "She's gonna be riding with us to Mars this weekend. She was invited to Utopia Colony too."

                "Really?"

                "Hai," Ines broke in, looking at her watch. "Now if you will forgive me, I'll have to ask you two to go. It's a busy day for us here. Yurika is fine now. Just keep her off her feet until the weekend. Hmm…" Ines took a moment to think something over. "Well…It doesn't seem to anything major. Probably just fatigue. I'll tell you the results of our testing this weekend, okay?"

                "Ah, Ines," Akito spoke up, "are you sure about that?"

                "Of course. When have I been wrong?"

                Akito could think of one instance: the fight with Nanafusi, the Jovian black-hole rail-gun. Then again, it wasn't completely her fault since she was missing some information. "Well, I guess that's okay," Akito gave in.

                "Good. I'll leave you two now. I've got to get back to work." Ines turned and walked out of the room.

                In the room, Akito helped Yurika get ready to leave, even helping her get dressed. When they were ready, they left the room, got Ruri, then went to the car and drove home.

*              *                *                *                *

                The weekend came quickly. Akito and Yurika were at the spaceport with Ruri, saying their good-byes as the shuttle bound for Mars started boarding.

                "Now, you and Omoikane take care of the house, okay?" Akito said.

                "Hai, Akito-san."

                "We'll be back soon, Ruri-chan," Yurika added, giving her daughter a short hug. "Itte kimasu!"

                "Itte irrashai," Ruri replied.

                Akito and Yurika picked up their suitcases and turned to join the crowd boarding the shuttle. Ruri stood there and watching until she saw her parents enter the gangway before turning to leave.

*              *                *                *                *

                In the shuttle, after getting through the gangway, Akito and Yurika found their seats and settled in, having placed their luggage in the overhead compartments. Yurika took the window seat while Akito took the aisle seat. Yurika busied herself looking out the window while Akito scanned the area.

                "Hmm, I wonder where Ines-san is. She should be here by now," Akito wondered aloud. As if on cue, a tap on his shoulder caused him to turn around. Yurika had turned around from the window to give a reply, but stopped when she who was standing in the aisle next to Akito.

                "There she is," Yurika said in her usual cheery voice, giving Ines her trademark smile. "Ohayoo, Ines-san!"

                "Ohayoo, Akito-kun, Kancho," Ines greeted them, giving each a nod of her head and a glance.

                "Ohayoo, Ines-san," Akito greeted her in return, getting up. "Where are you sitting?"

                "Oh, right here." Ines pointed to the seat right across the aisle from Akito. "But before I sit down and the shuttle launches, can I have a word with you, Akito?" She looked past Akito at Yurika, who had gone back to staring out the window. "Alone, preferably." She lingered on Yurika for just a moment longer before turning her attention back to Akito.

                "Uh, I suppose. Is it important?"

                "I would think it is." Ines lowered her voice and leaned in close to Akito. "It's about the tests we ran when you brought Yurika in."

                "Oh." Akito turned to look at Yurika, a look of concern starting to show. "Aa, Yurika." Yurika turned around.

                "Hai, Akito?"

                "I have to talk to Ines for a moment. I'll be back before the shuttle launches, okay?"

                "Oh, okay. Don't be gone too long."

                "I won't." He leaned down to give his wife a quick kiss on the cheek, then turned to Ines. "Where do you want to talk?" he asked.

                "Near the back should do," Ines replied, pointed to the rear of the passenger compartment.

                "Okay." Both of them walked aft, making their way past passengers that were heading up the aisle. They stopped when they just passed the gangway entrance. Yurika kept her eyes on them the whole time, wondering what they had to talk about that they didn't want her to hear.

                "Was there anything wrong?" Akito got out immediately when they stopped.

                "No, nothing to be overly concerned about," Ines answered. Akito sighed in relief. "However, something did come up in the test that no one expected." Akito's features tighten.

                "What? You said-"

                "I know what I said. Just listen. We figured out why Yurika was ill that morning." Ines paused for a moment. Akito hung on her words. "To be blunt, Yurika is pregnant. What you saw that morning was a case of morning sickness."

                Akito nearly fell to the floor. "W-wha-wha…S-she…She's-"

                "-pregnant." Ines finished for him. "Her case was a bit severe for morning sickness, I admit. But that's most likely because this would be her first child." Ines paused. "Did you plan on this?" she asked out of pure curiosity.

                Akito turned to see where Yurika was sitting. He saw she was looking his way and quickly turned away. He turned back to Ines. "Well, we never really talked about it…After all, we had adopted Ruri…So I guess, no, we didn't plan on this. Or at least I didn't."

                "Well, I doubt the Captain planned on it either, judging from her condition that morning. Come on, you have some news to break to your wife." Ines stepped past Akito and headed for her seat. Akito stood still for a few seconds before following her.

                Akito sat down in his seat, still stunned from the news. Yurika watched him sit down, noticing his mind seemed to be elsewhere. Akito was pondering a single question now: _How_? He tried to remember what happened that night before. He played it over in his head, criticizing each event that he could recall. Everything seemed like it went like usual. _Wait…Something's not right…Something's missing_. He went over it again, but this time compared it directly with another night. _Oh man! _That's_ how_! As it was, they had forgotten one bit of precaution that night. Akito broke out of his thought when he heard Yurika's voice.

                "...-kito. Is something wrong? You looked worried." Yurika was leaning out of her seat toward him.

                "Oh, nothing's wrong."

                "Honto? Then what were you and Ines-san talking about?"

                "Oh...uh…well…It was about you, actually."

                "Me?" She settled back into her seat, slightly puzzled.

                "Yeah. It was about you a few days ago, when you passed out. She told me the results of the tests they ran."

                "Oh…Is…Is there anything wrong?" Worry and concern were clearly evident in her voice.

                "Oh, no…Well…Not really…The thing is, you're-" At that moment, the shuttle's PA system came to life.

                "Attention ladies and gentlemen. Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts. This shuttle is commencing lift off. Pleased stay seated for your safety until further notice. We thank you for choosing Planitia Spaceways, a subsidiary of NERGAL Heavy Industries."

                Akito looked at Yurika. "Well, I guess it can wait a little. I'll tell you after the lift-off, okay?"

                "I suppose." Yurika tried to relax, anxious and nervous to find out just what it was Akito and Ines had talked about.

*              *                *                *                *

                The shuttle pulled away from airport complex and taxied to a runway. It's engines flared to life, burning blue and orange. The shuttle started rolling down the runway, accelerating and finally lifting off. It started a relatively steep climb. It rose into the sky, going higher and higher. Suddenly, a bright spark flared across the shuttle, then it exploded.

*              *                *                *                *

                Ruri was just exiting the airport when she heard a loud explosion coming from the sky. She turned toward the sound of the explosion, just in time to see a trail of smoke streaming toward the earth. A cold chill ran through her body. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. The possibility hit her immediately.

                "No…" she whispered, running back into the airport.

                Inside, sirens had gone off, announcements being made over the airport's general PA system, emergency crews rushing outside. Ruri listened to the announcements, watching the emergency crews running about.

                "Emergency! Emergency! All emergency response teams report to runway eight! Shuttle crash on runway eight. Repeat, Planitia Flight one-one-seven has crashed on runway eight. All passengers and customers are to remain indoors during this emergency."

                _Planitia 117? Oh, no! Please! No_! Ruri ran straight to the nearest window that looked out onto the airport runways. Not too far away, she could see a pillar of smoke rising, it's source a raging fire on the ground, the wreckage of a shuttle evident. Fire-fighting teams and paramedics were already on the scene. Ruri watched in horror. _Please…Please…_she pleaded in her mind, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. The shuttle was completely destroyed. If it went the way she thought it did, the shuttle had exploded in mid-air and plummeted to ground…No one could have lived.

                Ruri's body began to quiver. She collapsed to her knees, leaning against the glass of the window, starting to sob. "Akito-san, Yurika-san," she whispered to herself. Her body shook from her sobbing…Then she did something she had never done before: she screamed. "Okaasan! Otoosan!" Several people looked her way. Some even tried to approach her. Those who didn't know what was wrong simply looked out the window. Ruri had a small crowd around, but she gave them no attention. Eventually, they all left her alone, knowing they couldn't do anything for her.

                Ruri stayed by the window, watching the scene unfold out on the runway, hoping against chance, but her mind screamed otherwise. _They're gone…Both of them…Gone_!

*              *                *                *                *

                One week later, at a NERGAL research facility…

                A researcher walked into a lab carrying a small box. "Hey, we got a shipment here, Ken. Gimme a hand!" he calls out.

                "Be right there, Stahn. Need to take this last measurement," Ken replied, quickly jotting down a few notes. He got up from his computer station and walked over to Stahn. "How many?" he asked, grabbing the stack of folders lying on the box.

                "Thanks. I think we got about a dozen or so. Should be enough." Stahn put the box down on a counter. "Would you hand me inventory from that stack you took."

                "Ah…" Ken flipped through the folders. "Ah, here." He handed a folder to Stahn.

                Stahn opened the box, revealing almost two dozen test tubes. He flipped open the folder and started reading, pulling out a vial and glancing at it occasionally. He did the same for each, until he reached the last one. "What the…?"

                "What's up?" Ken asked from his computer station. He had gone back while Stahn was checking the inventory or their recent shipment.

                Stahn walked over to Ken, still holding onto that last test tube. "Well, we got ten sets of samples. But this," he indicating the test tube he held, "is already fertilized. We'll have to start working on it soon if we want to use it. Records say this sample was fertilized recently, within a week. Naturally."

                Ken looked at the test tube, incredulous. "No way. You're telling me someone gave up their kid? Who would do that?"

                "Dunno." Stahn handed Ken the tube and walked back to where he had set down the folder. He flipped through a couple of pages. "No donor names. Just initials. 'TA' and 'TY'."

                "Figures. Parents give up their kid and wanna be anonymous," Ken stated in disgust.

                "Well, it's not really our problem. Question is what are we gonna do with it? We can't put it through the pre-fertilization procedures. We'll have to wait until it develops before we can do anything useful."

                "Yeah…guess you're right." Ken held up the tube and stared at it. "Hey, what about the AGE Project? Maybe they can use it? They've been wanting another specimen. If it goes well, we'll have a guinea pig for our experiments sooner." He handed the tube back to Stahn.

                "A joint effort with AGE? Well…It would help…Ah, what the hell? We have other specimens. Hate to do this to an unborn kid…but…" Stahn regarded the test tube in his hand.

                "I'll give 'em a call." Ken turned around and picked up the phone, still holding onto the tube. The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

                "Accelerated Growth Experiment. Who is this?" the voice on the other end answered.

                "Hey. This is Ken Shimada up in GEL."

                "Genetics? The Genetically Enhanced Life Project? Odd. Didn't think you guys would ever call us. What do you want?"

                "Well, actually, we got a proposal for you."

                "Yeah? Okay, I'm listening."

                "Well, we just got a shipment of eggs and sperms just now. Apparently, there must've been a mix-up somewhere and we wound up with one fertilized egg. I heard you guys were asking the admin for another specimen. I'm offering you ours."

                "Sounds good. Too good. Why? What do you get out of this?"

                "Simple. While we are doing some things with individual sperms and eggs, we're also in need of a live person to test other things. So this is how it goes: we give you the embryo, you grow it. When it reaches a development age equivalent to, say, ten years of age, you hand it back over to us. Sound good?"

                "You want a ten year old? A bit young, don't you think?"

                "We need one that's old but still growing. Pre-teens are probably the best age group. So, is it a deal?"

                "Well, we do want to test our new growth procedure. We can get it back to you in, oh, say, a year, if it works out."

                Ken whistled. "Ten years of growth in one year? Damn, you people have been busy."

                "It's all thanks to our new member. Damn woman is a genius. Been here not even a full a week from out of nowhere and she's already pulled off results we thought would take months to get. Tell you what? I'll send her over. She's head of that particular project. If she accepts, it's a deal."

                "Sure thing. When should we expect her?"

                "In few minutes. I'm sending her now. Thanks for the offer."

                "Happy to help. And thank you, too."

                "Yeah, well…I got some paperwork to do, so I gotta go."

                "Sure thing. Talk to you later." Ken hung up the phone.

                "So?" Stahn asked expectantly.

                "The managing researcher sent up one of his people. She'll decide if they take the deal."

                "I sure hope-" Someone knocked on the door. "Must be her. That was quick." Stahn handed the tube to Ken and went to open the door. Behind it stood a tall woman with long, blonde hair, and wearing some sort of visor.

                She immediately went to the point. "Can I see the specimen?" she asked.

                "Sure, right here," Ken answered, walking to her and handing her the test tube.

                "How old?" she asked, looking at the tube.

                "About a week, or so the records say," Stahn answered, holding the inventory folder.

                "A week?" _Hmm…_

"Yep." Stahn had looked in the folder again, thinking the women researcher wanted him to double-check.

                "Donors?"

                "Unknown. Only initials. 'TA' and 'TY'."

                The woman froze. "'TA' and 'TY'? Does it say how this embryo was acquired?"

                "Nope. We figured it was an anonymous donation. Maybe a couple didn't want to have the kid."

                "I see…Does this-" she paused a moment for thought. "Does this…child…have a name?"

                "A name?" Stahn repeated, looking to Ken, who gave him an "I don't know. Just look" look and a shrug.

                "Umm…" Stahn flipped through pages and, to his surprise, finding a name for the specimen. "Well what do you know? It does. Lapis, Lapis Lazuli it seems."

                "Lapis, eh? A girl a presume then?"

                "Uh…I wouldn't know."

                The woman sighed. "You're geneticists. Check the records for a chromosome screening. I'm sure they did one."

                "Oh yeah." Stahn felt embarrassed. "Yeah, it's a girl."

                "Well then…I suppose I will accept the offer. We'll take this little girl."

                "Oh, good then," Ken said. He looked at his watch. "Oh, noon already? If you will excuse us, ma'am, we're off to lunch. Feel free to look around the lab. Maybe you'll find something that'll help your research."

                "Oh…I was going to ask if I could stay for a moment. Thank you."

                "No problem." Ken turned to Stahn. "Let's go, I'm hungry." Ken and Stahn left, leaving the woman researcher in the lab alone.

                She stared at the test tube with the embryo. "So, you're the one, eh?" she whispered, lifting her visor up. "I guess I can't let them down. Lapis…They'd be pleased, I suppose. Don't worry, we'll get them back for you." She searched the lab for a container. Finding one, she placed the test tube in it and left the lab.


End file.
